A Change Of Horror
by Selene467
Summary: This takes place after the series. A new enemy appears and the Tokyo Mew Mew jump into action. But this enemy has some weird tricks and one of the Mews gets hurt. Is she just wounded or is there something else happening to her? Complete! IchigoxKisshu
1. The Creature

Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction

Title: A Change of Horror

**Summary:** Happens after the series. A new enemy appears and without clues as to how he was created or how to defeat him, the mew mews try to take him down. But this creature has some tricks and one of the mew mews gets hurt. Is she dying or is it something else? Read to find out!

Chapter One: The Creature

It was pouring rain. Through the noise running footsteps were heard. Loud bangs in the distance were pointing out a fight. The footsteps turned right and suddenly stopped as someone came flying passed them and crashed into a wall.

'Ichigo!' The four Mew Mews rushed towards her followed by Ryou and Aoyama. Ryou noticed the huge dent in the wall. Ichigo wasn't moving.

'Ichigo!' Aoyama yelled.

'Ichigo, can you hear us?' Ryou asked. Ichigo moaned, but did not wake up.

'We have to take her away from here. We should take her to the café' Zakura stated. Aoyama lifted Ichigo up in his arms, but as they all turned around they faced the enemy. A green, plant like creature with black bubbles on his arms and legs. Some strange, green leaves were attached between his back and arms and his feet were roots. All for the bubbles was green.

'Now, now. Don't go. I was just having fun!' It said in a childish voice that gave you shivers. The four Mews took a battle stance. Ryou and Aoyama understood and took his chance to run. The plant-creature noticed and threw a green energy ball towards them. Just in time Pudding used her Pudding Ring Inferno to trap it.

'Thanks!' Ryou yelled as he and Aoyama ran around the corner away from the battle.

Pudding went back to her friends when the plant-creature started shaking.

'What is this?' Mint asked. He stopped shaking and a green smoke came out of him.

'Poison!' Zakura yelled. The girls quickly backed away from it.

'What'll we do. It'll spread to the city!' Lettuce asked worried.

'Mew power extension is our only hope!' Zakura stated.

'But without Ichigo…..!'Mint started, but was interrupted by Zakura.

'We have no choice. We'll do it without Ichigo, even if it is weaker then!'

'But how to prevent to breath it in ourselfs!' Lettuce asked. The poison was closing in.

'I know!' Pudding suddenly yelled. She started searching her pockets (even though she doesn't have them in her mew outfit). 'Ta Da!' Pudding yelled again as she showed the others the dragees from Ryou.

'Brilliant! With those we won't have to breath for a while!' Mint said. All four Mews took one and spreaded out around the poison. They activated their Mew Power Extensions and stopped the poison. After it they noticed the plant- creature was gone. With nothing left to do there, they rushed back to the café to see Ichigo.

Bang! 'Is she alright!' All four Mews had literally barged into the café insisting to know how Ichigo was. Keiichiro was expecting them to panic like this and had been waiting for their arrival.

'She's resting. She hasn't awoken yet, but I think she'll be alright.' Keiichiro said calmly. All four Mews calmed down and de-transformed. Ryou walked in and was immediately confronted by Zakura.

'What was that thing? Do you know anything yet?' 'No, we only know it hasn't been created by someone, like the aliens did with chimera- animals. We think it mutated through some virus, but we're not sure.' Ryou said.

'I made some lunch for you, come on let's eat' Keiichiro said. They all went into the kitchen except Ryou, who was going back to the basement for some more research. While the five of them were eating Pudding suddenly stated:

'Aoyama isn't here!' They all looked at Keiichiro.

'Don't worry, he's with Ichigo upstairs. He insisted to stay by her side.'

'Can we go see her?' Mint asked rather gentle, which was rare with her.

'I guess it'll be alright if you go see her.' Keiichiro said. The girls cheered and went upstairs.

Keiichiro went to the basement.

'Ryou, you should take a break and eat something.' Keiichiro said.

'No thanks, I'm not hungry and I need to figure this thing out.' Ryou responded. Keiichiro sighs and leaves the basement knowing it is useless to try and talk him out of something.

'How is she?' All the mews asked as they walked in the room. Ichigo lay in the bed looking rather exhausted and bruised. Aoyama was sitting on a stool besides the bed. He looked up at the visitors and showed a small smile.

'She's alright. She's pretty bruised and has some cut wounds, but she'll be fine.' He said calmly as if trying to convince himself. Zakura patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him.

'She's strong. She won't give up without a fight.' Zakura stated. Pudding and Lettuce hugged and started crying.

'What are you two crying for?' Mint said in her normal irritated voice. It was hard to hear with all the sobs, but they we're able to hear what they said.

'We ar….ss..o…glaaaa….d that Ichigo ……..is ….. al….r….ight!' All of them smiled at the two of them when Keiichiro walked in.

'What's wrong?!' He asked worried seeing Pudding and Lettuce crying.

'They'll be fine. They are crying of happiness.' Mint explained. Then Ryou came in.

'Hey how's it going?' he asked.

'Fine, but she still hasn't awoken.' Aoyama said. Suddenly Ichigo moaned. All seven of them looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes.

Everything looked foggy from her eyes, but in time her eyes adjusted to the light in the room.

'What happened?' She said softly.

'Ichigo!' Pudding, Lettuce and Aoyama yelled with joy. The others looked at her with a smile.

'You were unconscious the whole day.' Aoyama said to her gentle. Ichigo thought back and remembered the fight and then hearing her friends from far away. Aoyama helped her up.

'I remember the fight.' She said.

'What happened before we got there?' Ryou asked.

'Uhm, I was walking in the park when I noticed a strange looking plant. When I got close to it I heard a voice. It said: 'Finally……' Before I knew that the voice was coming from the plant I was attacked by some weird, green energy ball. When I got up I saw the plant-creature. I fought with it, but it was to fast and released some green fog and I couldn't move. That's when he slammed me into a wall. After that I can't remember, only hearing you guys from far away.' Ichigo said.

'Well we found you and you were unconscious. The other Mews fought to keep him busy while we got you out of there.' Ryou explained to her.

'Found out anything?' Ichigo asked.

'No. We only know that is was created by a mutating caused by a virus.' Ryou said.

'You call that knowing nothing?' Ichigo asked. She tried to get up, but almost fell down immediatly.

'Ichigo!' Aoyama yelled while catching her.

'Sorry I guess I'm not quit alright yet.' Ichigo said.

'Don't worry, I'll take you home safely.' Aoyama said.

They all went down and Aoyama was carrying Ichigo to her house.

'You really don't have to do this. You can also just support me. I can walk.' Ichigo said a little embarrassed.

'No, you almost fell down immediately. I'm carrying you home. Anyway if I didn't your father could use that against me. Saying that I'm not right for you if I won't even carry you home when you're ill.' Aoyama said. Ichigo knew her father would try something like that, but still felt like it wasn't necessary. Even so she stopped worrying about it and before she knew it she was home.

'Thanks, you can put me down now.' Ichigo said.

'No! I'm taking you all the way.' Aoyama said and he walked up to the front door.

Ichigo rang the bell and with her luck, her father opened the door.

'What are you doing! I didn't give permission for this! Even though you are allowed to be with her, this is too close for my comfort!' Ichigo' s father started yelling. Ichigo' s mother came and blushed while looking at Ichigo.

'Well Ichigo are you two getting seriously involved now?' She asked. Ichigo turned red from embarrassment and started to shout back at her father.

'No It's not like that. I was ill and he carried me to be sure I didn't faint on my way home! Please stop dad!' Ichigo yelled back. Her father didn't stop and therefore her mother pulled his ear causing him to run inside and rub his ear in a corner.

'Come in Aoyama.' Ichigo' s mother said. Aoyama stepped inside and put Ichigo down on the couch. 'Would you like to stay for diner?' Ichigo' s mother asked.

'No thank you. I must be going home myself. I just wanted to be sure Ichigo came home safely.' He said. Ichigo' s mother thanked him and let him out after he gave Ichigo a kiss on the cheek. 'Get well, kitty.' He said and left.

'That was intimate!' Ichigo' s mother said excited. Ichigo turned red again and hid her face in a pillow.


	2. Wounded

Chapter two: Second Attack / Wounded

**Sorry it took so long, but here it is: **

**Chapter two: Wounded **

The next day was a school day. Ichigo woke up and tried to get out of bed. Her bruises hurt bad, but she pushes through. She readied herself for school, grabbed a sandwich and left the house.

'Luckily dad wasn't up yet' Ichigo said to herself.

She walked down the street and into an alley until she got to the school. She crossed the street in front of her school when she suddenly got a sharp pain in her left leg. She went through her knees and grabbed hold of her leg. A hoot was heard from a truck as he sped towards Ichigo. She got up as fast as she could and tried to jump out of the way, but she got half way up when she fell down from the pain again. The truck was inches away and its breaks were piercing everyone's hearing. Ichigo saw it coming and closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't get out of the way. Suddenly she felt like she was being moved. She opened her eyes and saw the truck stop right where she had been. She looked up and saw Aoyama with a shocked expression.

'Ichigo what happened?! Are you alright?! Why didn't you move?!' He shouted with worry. Ichigo was still adjusting to the fact that she escaped a near death. The truck driver jumped out of his truck and ran over to her.

'Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop!' the man said with panic in his voice.

'She's alright. It wasn't your fault sir' Aoyama said. The truck driver gave one last look at Ichigo and left. Aoyama helped Ichigo up.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't move' Ichigo said still pretty shaky.

'You were lucky I was close by. What happened?' Aoyama asked a little calmer.

'I was crossing the street when I got a sharp pain in my left leg. I think it was hurt during the fight yesterday' Ichigo said.

'Well, from now on I'll be with you every step you take' Aoyama said. He supported Ichigo and together they walked to class.

'Finally, you are late again Ichigo!' Mint said with her usual voice. Immediately after she said that she looked worried. 'What's wrong?' She asked. The others walked over to them. Ichigo walked with Aoyama supporting her to a table and sat down.

'I have a little pain in my left leg. I'll be fine in a minute and then I'll get to work' Ichigo said.

'A little pain! You couldn't move out of the way when a truck came straight for you!' Aoyama said kind of loud. The others looked with confusion and much panic. Aoyama explained it to the others.

'Are you alright now?' Lettuce asked.

'Yes, I'm fine. See?' Ichigo said while standing up. It hurt pretty badly, but she was able to stand. She didn't tell or show them it hurt. She got dressed in for work and started cleaning some tables. The others looked worried, but started their chores too, except Mint who took a break for tea. Aoyama had to stop by home, but said he would come back.

Ichigo was pretty tired from all the work and the people just kept coming in. The pain in her leg was pretty sharp and kept getting worse. She walked into the kitchen with some empty plates and crashed down on the ground. In de café the sound of breaking plates ringed through. The Mews ran into the kitchen and found Ichigo on the ground holding her leg. Keiichiro helped her up and put her down on a chair. Lettuce cleaned up the plates and the other three went back to the customers. Ryou decided to close the café for now. The girls apologized to the customers. The café was now closed.

'Ichigo?' Aoyama called through the café. A sound was heard in the kitchen. Aoyama went inside and saw Ichigo sitting on a chair, Lettuce and Pudding washing the dishes, Keiichiro and Zakura drying them. Ryou stood against a wall near Ichigo and Mint was making some tea.

'Hey' Ichigo said.

'Did something happen?' Aoyama asked.

'Why do you ask?' Zakura asked back.

'Well, the café is closed early and you are all in the kitchen, together' Aoyama said.

'Well, yes, Ichigo fell down again' Ryou said.

'What! Ichigo are you alright?' Aoyama spoke.

'Yes, I'm fine. It's not that big a deal' Ichigo said. Before anyone could speak again and alarm rang through the café. Ryou ran to the basement followed by Keiichiro and Zakura. Moments later Zakura came back.

'An attack!' She shouted to the others. Ryou came in.

'We have to stop whatever is doing this! Ichigo are you up to it?' He spoke.

'Yes I am so just lets go!' Ichigo said getting slightly irritated from everyone's worries.

'Alright then. Mew Mews, move out!' Ryou yelled. The girls all grabbed their pendants and transformed. They ran out of the café towards the town square. All the people had ran already, so they could fight without worry.

The girls stood next to each other with the enemy in front of them. The enemy turned around. It was the plant-creature! Ichigo felt a little scared, but also angry.

'Alright girls, lets get him!' Zakura shouted. She jumped forward slashing her Zakura's Whip. The plant-creature got hit and a cut appeared in his arm. Before the girls could cheer the cut disappeared.

'What! He can regenerate!' Pudding shouted.

'Damn, we have to take him out quickly. Before he regenerates' Zakura shouted.

They attacked immediately after one and another. First Lettuce hit him with her Ribbon Lettuce Rush and threw him off his balance. Next was Zakura who hit him with her Zakura's Whip. Mint followed with Reborn Mint Echo. Pudding trapped him with her Pudding Ring Inferno. Last was Ichigo. She jumped up in the sky and called for her Strawberry bell. She aimed at The plant-creature and fired with her Ribbon Strawberry Check Surprise. The attack hit hard and Pudding's attack splashed apart. The plant-creature lay on the ground covered with cuts and bruises.

Ichigo landed on the ground, but as soon as her left leg hit the ground she felt the sharp pain in her leg and fell on her knees. The others went to help her, when suddenly the plant-creature threw four green energy orbs to the Mews. Zakura, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding were hit in the back. The plant-creature suddenly stood behind Ichigo within seconds. The four other Mews couldn't move and could only watch as the plant-creature advanced on Ichigo. Ichigo herself couldn't move from the pain in her knee. She tried to get up, but failed. The plant-creature pulled one of his black bubbles off his arm and crushed it against Ichigo' s back. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!' Ichigo screamed out of pain. The plant-creature quickly made himself scarce. Ichigo fainted from the pain. Ryou arrived at that moment. He saw the Mews on the ground and had heard Ichigo' s scream. He checked on her, but Ichigo was unconscious. The other Mews slowly got up. They all looked at what the creature had done, but all they saw was a black stain on Ichigo' s back.

**Well, that was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll work on chapter three as fast as possible, but I'm also working on my other story. Just sit tight, the next chapter is coming.**

**Please Review my stories.**


	3. Change

Chapter three: Change

**Here is chapter three. Enjoy! I couldn't stop typing and this is the result. I hope you like.**

Chapter three: Change

A small space craft was moving through space. On board were two life forms. Its heading was Earth.

'Ichigo! Can you hear us!' Someone shouted. Ichigo only heard a vague echo of her name. She felt drawn to a dark place in her mind and the voice that was calling for her slowly died out. She was now beyond hearing, seeing or feeling.

'Damn! She slipping into a coma! We have to hurry!' Ryou shouted at the others. They quickly lifted her up and ran to the café as fast as possible.

They quickly put her down in a lab in the basement where they since shortly had some medical equipments. They checked her completely and found nothing wrong, except that attack. Somehow it did something to her.

'What are we going to do?' Lettuce asked worried.

'I don't know. We can't take her to a hospital. They can't do much more for her than we can' Ryou said. They all looked as Ichigo was clearly struggling with something inside.

Keiichiro was in the kitchen making everybody something to eat. Ryou of course had decided to stay in the basement. The Mews ate since there wasn't anything else they could do. They all felt horrible knowing Ichigo was fighting something and they couldn't do a thing.

'Wait! I've got it!' Pudding yelled as she jumped of her chair. The others looked at her expecting something weird. 'We can hunt down the plant-creature and force the information out of him!' Pudding continued.

'Pudding, we aren't strong enough' Lettuce said carefully.

'Sure we are!' Pudding stated. The others sighed. Mint took over.

'Pudding, we fought it twice and twice it got away. Also twice it hurt Ichigo. We aren't strong enough and we have no idea what other tricks it has. We have to think things through before we act' Mint summed up. Pudding had no reply to this and simply sat down and thought of Ichigo again.

In the basement Ryou was again working on finding anything on the plant-creature. In the room nearby was Ichigo struggling against whatever it did to her.

'Damn! Why can't I figure out what created this thing!' Ryou shouted to the screen as if expecting an answer. Ryou sighed and buried his head in his hands. Suddenly he heard a noise from the other room. He quickly got up and ran to Ichigo.

Ichigo was moaning and tossing and turning. Every move she made caused her pain on her back. Ryou had no idea what to do. He stood there thinking how to help her. Suddenly Ichigo screamed. A scream of pain.

'Keiichiro!!' Ryou shouted upstairs. Moments later he heard five pair of feet running down. Keiichiro and the Mews ran inside the room and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Ichigo moving around in pain.

'What happened?!' Keiichiro asked while trying to hold Ichigo down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

'I don't know! I was working when I heard her moving and then screaming!' Ryou said. The other Mews looked at Ichigo while pain and anger filled their hearts. Ichigo was in pain and all they could do was watch.

An hour later Ichigo was calm again. Ryou sat on a chair against a wall with his head in his hands. The Mews stood on near Ichigo holding onto each other. Keiichiro was stting next to the equipment checking on Ichigo' s vitals.

'She's stable for now, but her heart rate is way to high as is her blood pressure. She seems calm, but I think she is constantly fighting' Keiichiro said. The others looked at him with fear of losing their friend. Suddenly the door to the basement was heard. Someone was coming down. The Mews turned to face whatever was coming. Around the corner came…Aoyama!

'Aoyama!' Pudding yelled. The others realised suddenly that they hadn't informed Aoyama yet about Ichigo.

'Aoyama, we have to talk to you' Ryou said in a calm voice. Aoyama raised his eyebrow not trusting where this was going.

'What's wrong? And why are you all in the basement?' Aoyama asked. Keiichiro got up and walked towards him.

'Something happened to Ichigo' He said calmly as the Mews stepped aside showing Ichigo.

'Ichigo!!' Aoyama yelled as he ran over to her. 'What happened to her!' He shouted to the others.

'It was the plant-creature. It attacked again and Ichigo was badly injured by it' Zakura explained. Aoyama kept looking at Ichigo and felt her forehead.

'She's burning up' He said worried. Keiichiro moved over and checked her temperature.

'Damn, if this continues she'll be in a life threatening situation' Keiichiro said. The others all looked with shock. Ryou shoved his fist against the wall so hard it caused a small dent. Ryou then went over to his computers in the other room and continued his research. The Mews took seats around Ichigo and they all sat there praying inside for her health.

'Soon my master will have what he desires. It's only a matter of time' A childish voice said in a slightly horror kind of way. A soft laugh was heard as a figure in the shadow slowly faded away from the café.

'Finally! I was afraid we'd never land!' Taruto said as he stood outside the space craft. Kisshu slowly got out and stood next to Taruto.

'Well then lets go' Kisshu said. Taruto looked at him.

'Man we just arrived. Let's first check out the town' Taruto said. Kisshu looked at him with slight irritation.

'We didn't come to check out the town. We came to inform the Mews about our own planet and just because we're friends. It's a visit to them, not the town' Kisshu said.

'Fine, but it must be partly because you want to see Ichigo. Am I right?' Taruto asked with a teasing voice. Kisshu showed him a angry look.

'No it's not! She ahs someone and I'm happy for her! So shut up about it or I'll start about Pudding! I mean that is why you wanted to come too, isn't it?' Kisshu said also in a teasing voice. Taruto blushed and turned around.

'You're nuts! I just like to go on a trip' He said as he closed the space craft. Kisshu grinned and both started to walk towards the café.

Ichigo was screaming again. She was tossing around wildly and almost rolled of the bed. Ryou walked in with some belts.

'We'd better strap her tight to the bed. She'll hurt herself more if she keeps moving like this' Ryou said. The others nodded and strapped her down. Even though she was strapped down she kept tossing around, but less than when she was lose.

Suddenly the alarm went off. It was the intruder alert. It hadn't responded on Aoyama, because he was programmed to be safe. The Mews grabbed their pendants and transformed, thinking it was the plant-creature. They rushed upstairs., while Keiichiro stayed behind to watch over Ichigo. Ryou had also gone upstairs.

The Mews hid behind a wall. They overheard two people talk, but because of the noise of the alarm couldn't hear them well.

'Damn, What is this noise!' One of them yelled while grabbing his ears and pulling them down. The other one had done the same and was looking around frantically at what was causing it. He noticed the red box high up on the wall. He conjured a weapon with three sharp points and threw it into the red box. The alarm stopped and both released their ears. They sighed thinking it was over when a purple whip slashed one of them and the other was hit by an arrow.

'Zakura' s whip!'

'Reborn Mint Echo!'

Mint and Zakura both attacked the two strangers and they fell down on their stomachs. They tried to get up, but Lettuce and Pudding didn't let them.

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!'

'Pudding Ring Inferno!'

The taller one of the two strangers was hit by Lettuce and collided into a wall. The other one was trapped in Pudding's attack. The Mews looked at the stranger inside Pudding's attack when they noticed his outfit and his ears. Pudding walked to the other side to see his face.

'Tar-tar!' Pudding shouted with happiness. Zakura and Mint moved towards Pudding and noticed Taruto. Lettuce quickly moved over to the taller one against the wall.

'Kisshu?! Are you alright?' She asked worried. Kisshu slowly got up with a little help from Lettuce. Taruto was still stuck, since Pudding's attack faded in time.

'I'm alright' Kisshu replied.

'What are you guys doing here?' Ryou asked while he walked into the café. Kisshu looked at him.

'We came for a visit. What the hell was that damn noise!' Kisshu asked. Ryou looked at the alarm on the wall which still had the dragon sword in it and sparks were coming out.

'That was an intruder alarm' Ryou said looking back at Kisshu. Kisshu summoned his sword back in his hand and then made it vanish.

'So we are intruders?' Kisshu asked a little disappointed. Taruto tried to move around, but was stuck badly.

'No I just hadn't have the time to programme you and your friends in it. Besides how was I supposed to now you'd show up?' Ryou said. Kisshu looked with understanding.

'Hey Can anyone get me out. I don't plan to wait until it vanishes' Taruto said getting irritated. Kisshu summoned one of his dragon sword and slashed at Pudding's attack. It was cut in half and vanished. Taruto fell on the ground.

'Thanks' He said to Kisshu. Kisshu helped him up.

'So you came to visit, he?' Ryou said. Kisshu and Taruto looked at him and nodded.

'We also wanted to inform you guys that we now have a beautiful planet. So how are things going here?' Kisshu asked.

All of them became silent. Kisshu and Taruto looked confused at each other.

'What's wrong?' Kisshu asked. They all looked at Kisshu and Taruto, but before they could say a word they heard a loud bang from the basement.

'What was that?!' Taruto and Kisshu both asked.

The Mews looked at each other and said at the same time: 'Ichigo!' They all started to move towards the basement door when they saw Keiichiro.

'Guys! It's going really bad down there! She nearly pulled through the belts! It's like she has gone insane!' He shouted while he was out of breath. Before they could respond a loud scream was heard. Kisshu realised immediately it was Ichigo. He started to move towards the basement. Before he reached it ichigo stood in the doorway.

'Ichigo!' They all yelled. Ichigo just stood there with her eyes absent. She looked as if she was in trance. They all moved towards her as Ichigo moved forward. Suddenly without warning Ichigo screamed out of pain and fell on her knees. She grabbed her head with her hands and bent forwards, desperately finding a position where she wouldn't feel so much pain. Aoyama appeared behind her. He had a cut on his forehead, clearly being it with something.

'Nnnooo!' Ichigo screamed. The others wanted to help her, but when they got closer to her, her screaming became louder. Suddenly a swelling appeared on her back where she was hit with that black bubble. Seconds later two small black, bat-like wings appeared on her back. Dark energy sprang into action around her pushing everyone else aside. Ichigo stood up as she started glowing pink as if she was transforming into a Mew. The glowing stopped, but it wasn't the normal Mew Ichigo. She wore black, hot pants and a black top. Her boots were the same as when in Mew form except that they were black. The same was for her gloves. Her cat ears were also still there, but darker than usual. In Mew form they were between brown and black, now they were pitch-black. Ichigo opened her eyes (since she closed them from the pain earlier) and everyone looked at her with shock. Her eyes were no longer the pink they were used to. Where it had been pink before they were now black.

The door to the café opened and the plant-creature appeared. He laughed hysterically and motioned Ichigo to come to him. Ichigo started walking towards him while they everyone else advanced on her trying to stop her. The plant-creature quickly shot nine green energy orbs at them and Ichigo reached the door. Desperately they tried to get up, but to no effect. The last thing they saw was Ichigo walking outside and the plant-creature walking behind her.

'My master will be very pleased' The plant-creature said while he walked out of the café, leaving his enemies in despair.


	4. Gone

Chapter four: Despair / Gone

**Here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy. Ichigo's new attacks are all made up by me.**

Chapter four: Gone

'ICHIGO!' Everyone in the café yelled. They tried to move, but were paralyzed from the green orbs.

'Why? Why did she leave?' Lettuce asked in worry. Nobody looked at her. None of them knew. Something happened to Ichigo which caused her to act like that. Pudding started crying as she was unable to stop the tears any longer. Ichigo was like her big sister and now she was gone. Taruto lay close to her and tried to wipe away Pudding's tears, which was hard since he was pretty much paralysed for 90 procent.

Slowly everyone got feeling again in their bodies. The first one up was Ryou and even though he knew that she was gone by now, he ran outside. The others slowly got up and ran outside too. There was no sign of Ichigo or the plant-creature. A shimmer got Mint's eye. She looked down and grabbed something.

'Guys?' She said. They all looked at what she was holding. It was Ichigo' s pendant.

'Why would she leave that behind?' Lettuce asked. The others didn't hear her. Thoughts were racing through their minds. Did Ichigo quit or did she change sides? Since it was useless to keep standing here they all went inside.

'Alright! Now tell me what has happened here!' Kisshu shouted. Pudding was still sobbing and Taruto sat next to her comforting her.

'It's a long story' Ryou said.

'I don't care, I've got time' Kisshu said. Ryou sighed.

'Fine then. To cut it short, Ichigo encountered a new enemy, the plant-creature. In the first attack she got injured. In the second attack even worse. She was nearly dead until she changed apparently in front of us' Ryou explained. Kisshu stood with confusion on his face.

'We have to figure out the facts' Zakura said. Everybody turned to face her.

'What do you mean?' Mint asked. Zakura looked as if that was obvious.

'We have to figure out what caused Ichigo to do what she did and what exactly happened to her. We also need to figure out what the plant-creature wants from her' Zakura explained. The others sighed. They didn't feel like research.

'I'd rather find Ichigo and ask her' Mint said. Pudding, Lettuce and Kisshu nodded in agreement.

'We'll do that, but first we need to recover and in that time try to figure this all out' Zakura said. The others all agreed. Aoyama sat in a corner of the café, half listening to the others and half thinking about Ichigo.

'How could he let this happen? If he hadn't gone home he would've been with her when they were attacked. Why was he so stupid?' He kept thinking. Then he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up into Keiichiro's face.

'Hey how are you holding up?' Keiichiro asked kindly. Aoyama looked away making clear he wasn't at all holding up. Keiichiro patted him on the back.

'We are going to do some research. Hang in there. We'll find her' Keiichiro said and then he walked towards the basement. Aoyama looked after him, but again his thoughts went back to Ichigo.

'Well, well. That went better than I thought' The plant-creature said to Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there waiting for orders. 'You turned out to be a beautiful creature of darkness. My master has good taste. Now all we need to check is your strength.' The plant-creature looked around. No one was in the park but them. 'To bad, we'll figure out some other way then. Perhaps……, no first an easy target' His eye caught a small group of people entering the park, about six people. 'Perfect!' he said while smirking and he turned towards Ichigo. 'I've got an order for you' he said grinning evilly.

'Found something yet?' Keiichiro asked as he walked into the basement with sandwiches.

'No nothing yet' Mint said. Ryou was totally focused on the screens, trying to figure the plant-creature out. Zakura was looking into places where he had appeared and could possibly appear again. The others were either helping or just sitting around.

'Wait didn't he say, his master would be pleased? That means he's working for someone!' Pudding shouted thinking she found some clues. Taruto turned to her.

'But we have no clues as to who his master is' He said. Pudding's face turned sad again. The others felt the same. Keiichiro walked passed everyone offering a sandwich.

A low beeping sounded through the basement. Ryou turned to the computer on his right as the others watched him. 'Alright, I've figured out what happened to Ichigo' He said. The others looked at him waiting impatiently for his answer. 'The black bubble that was crushed on her back is like a soul poison. It changes who you are and in this case, she follows the orders from that creature' he said.

'So you mean she was turned evil?' Zakura asked.

'Yes that is what I mean and I have no idea how to revert it or if it is even possible. We have no idea if the real Ichigo is still in there' Ryou said.

Suddenly the attack alarm went off. Someone was attacking the city. Ryou looked around and the Mews sprang into action, thinking it was the plant-creature and probably they would find Ichigo. They grabbed their pendants and transformed. Then everyone ran upstairs. Kisshu en Taruto teleported the Mews straight to the park, where the attack was. The Mews took a fighting stance while looking around to spot the attacker. Kisshu summoned his dragon swords and Taruto pulled out his click-clack toy (which is his weapon). Aoyama and Keiichiro were on the way in the car and Ryou was in his cat form lifting on the roof of the vehicle.

Before the Mews knew what hit them, they lay on the ground. Kisshu and Taruto rushed to their aid, but were struck down too. The Mews looked up and saw the plant-creature smirking. They got up and started to attack him out of anger.

'Reborn Mint Echo!'

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!'

'Zakura' s whip!'

'Pudding Ring Inferno!'

The plant-creature dodged them all except Pudding's. He was stuck in her attack.

'Quickly! Get him!' Mint yelled. Lettuce, Zakura and Mint herself fired at him. Pudding's attack splashed apart as the other attacks hit it. The plant-creature was smirking while he got up and regenerated.

'What! Why is he smirking?! We tackled him down?!' Pudding yelled. The other Mews were just as confused. Then Keiichiro, Aoyama and Ryou arrived.

'Girls! There is another attack near the Tokyo Tower!' Ryou shouted to them. Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto decided to go there. Zakura, Mint and Kisshu would deal with the plant-creature.

'Be careful!' keiichiro shouted as Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto ran to the Tokyo Tower.

'Look! There!' Pudding yelled. They saw some people laying on the ground injured. Pudding suddenly got hit by a green orb and crashed into a building nearby. Taruto ran to her.

'I'm okay, I think' Pudding said as she tried to get up. Lettuce stood in front of her shielding her off. Then they saw a dark figure in the shadows, barely visible. Lettuce was so focused on that dark figure that she didn't see the green orb coming for her. Just before it hit her, Taruto pushed her out of the way and got hit himself.

'Tar-tar!!' Pudding yelled. Lettuce quickly got up and saw the plant-creature standing to her right.

'What? How did you get here?' She asked no one in particular. The plant-creature smirked.

'So, now it is fair. One on one' He said while grinning. The dark figure from the shadows stepped into the open. Lettuce was shocked and happy to see her friend.

'Ichigo!?' She shouted. Ichigo didn't move, but just grinned at her. Pudding and Taruto were watching since that was all they could do because they were paralyzed. Lettuce watched Ichigo move her right arm to the right. A black bell appeared in her hand.

'Interesting. Her old attacks transformed instead of her getting new ones. This is going to be interesting' The plant-creature said smirking.

Ichigo ran towards Lettuce and kicked her in the stomach. Lettuce moved backwards from the hit and grabbed her stomach in pain. Ichigo landed safely on her two feet, like a cat.

'Ichigo! What are you doing?!' Pudding yelled, not understanding what was happening. Taruto tried desperately to move his arm so he could use his click-clack toy. Lettuce slowly got up still in pain.

'Ichigo, please stop this. This isn't you. I don't want to fight you' Lettuce said, but Ichigo grinned and started to run towards her again. Lettuce dodged this time, but Ichigo was quick as a cat and spun herself around and tried to kick Lettuce. Inches away from her Lettuce ducked and rolled to the other side. Ichigo turned around again and sped towards her. This went on for a few minutes, until Lettuce was cornered against a wall. Ichigo moved straight for her and she couldn't jump out of the way. Lettuce bit her lip and when Ichigo was inches away from her she yelled:

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!' The attack hit Ichigo straight in the stomach forcing her backwards hard. Ichigo crashed against a tree that stood nearby and fell on her stomach on the ground. Lettuce looked with horror at what she did. 'Ichigo!' She yelled as she started to run towards her friend. She had barely set two steps when Ichigo moved. The plant-creature relaxed again, knowing she was fine. Lettuce stood there watching Ichigo get up. She had no idea what to do. Attack her friend or let her friend to something she'd regret.

Pudding and Taruto were slowly able to move. Taruto moved his right arm towards his click-clack toy, but couldn't reach it. He kept trying while watching Lettuce and Ichigo.

Ichigo was standing again and looked slightly angered. Lettuce was standing still not knowing whether to move or not. Ichigo grabbed her Shadow Bell and ran towards Lettuce again. Lettuce didn't want to hurt her friend, but wouldn't let Ichigo do something she'd regret. Ichigo closed in on her and Lettuce fired her attack at her. Instead of getting hit Ichigo had jumped backwards high in the air and hold her Shadow Bell with both hands as she aimed at Lettuce from above. Lettuce looked up and saw Ichigo in the air. Ichigo concentrated and shouted:

'Striking Shadow Surprise!' Lettuce got hit hard and was sent crashing through a stone wall of a building. Pudding and Taruto could move now and rushed over to Lettuce. As Ichigo landed safely on her feet, the others arrived at the scene. The plant-creature looked at the damage Ichigo had done and grinned.

'Very nice. She really is perfect' He said as he slowly backed away from the scene. The other who just arrived saw the broken down wall and Pudding and Taruto digging away the rubble. Pudding and Taruto carefully pulled out Lettuce who was all bruised and cut up. The others ran over to them not noticing Ichigo who moved back into the shadows.

'Lettuce!' Are you alright?' Mint asked worried. Lettuce barely had the strength to see let alone talk. Mint turned her attention towards Pudding and Taruto. 'What happened here?' She asked. The others all looked at them. Pudding and Taruto looked down in horror. After a minute Pudding spoke:

'We were paralysed by the plant-creature, but he didn't hurt Lettuce. That was…..' Pudding began, but she couldn't muster the strength to say it. Taruto noticed and continued.

'The one who hurt Lettuce was ….. Ichigo.' The others all gasped as they heard this.

'But why would she do this?' Mint asked.

'It's not her fault. She has no idea what she is doing' Kisshu said.

'If Ichigo was able to do this, I think we must believe that we lost her' Ryou said. The others all looked down hoping they were wrong and that Ichigo was still in there ,fighting her best against this darkness that is overpowering her.

'You did well. My master will be pleased to hear that he made a good choice. Soon he will come and when that happens earth will never be the seem again' The plant-creature said. Ichigo smiled evilly as she moved into the shadows following the plant-creature. Far away Ichigo felt drawn to something, but she didn't know what and ignored it.

In the café a bright, pink light shone into the emptiness of the room. It was coming from Ichigo' s pendant that lay on a table. Through the windows (which stood open) a dozen of cats jumped inside. They all moved around the table with Ichigo' s pendant and started meowing to the pink light as if they were singing a sad song. The sound of the cats caused the pendant to shine brighter, filling the room with a warm, pink glow of light. A light that seemed to sent out……..Hope.

**This was chapter four. I hope it was interesting and fun to read. The next chapter will take some time, since I have to type for my other story too. **


	5. Finished

Chapter five: The Master

**Here is chapter five. I hope you enjoy. Sorry it took a while, but as I said before I've been busy with studying. Even so I found time to type another chapter. Hope it's good. Please Review.**

Chapter five: Finished

Everyone arrived in the cafe in mere seconds through the teleportation from Kisshu and Taruto. As they carefully layed down Lettuce they noticed the café was full of cats. Ryou looked stunned at this. The cats noticed them and quickly scattered and jumped through the open windows. Keiichiro and Zakura brought Lettuce to the medical lab in the basement. Ryou and Kisshu followed.

Pudding sat down grasping her head in confusion. Taruto knew how she felt and sat next to her. Pudding kept thinking back to the fight. 'Why did Ichigo attack them? She couldn't be evil! There was no viber of her that was evil!' Pudding thought seeking a reason for this madness. Taruto layed one hand on her back trying to calm her down.

Aoyama sat down a little away while Mint just stood where she was when she arrived. After a few minutes is started bugging him and he looked up at her. He expected to see her face sad or shocked, but that wasn't her expression. She looked curious and slightly confused. Aoyama focused on what she was looking at and noticed Ichigo' s pendant on the table to the left of the café.

The pendant was slightly glowing pink, barely noticeable. Mint walked over to it and grabbed it. The glow shone a second brighter before it vanished completely. Pudding noticed Mint now and looked up. Before she could ask if something was wrong, judging from Mint's face, Kisshu walked in.

'She's gonna make it, but she'll need time to heal' Kisshu said. All four faced him and sighed with relief. Mint diverted her attention back to the pendant, but decided to leave the matter for now and placed it back onto the table. Pudding, Aoyama and Taruto rose from their chairs and the four of them followed Kisshu to the basement.

_ 000_

Ichigo woke from her sleep in standing position. She looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. It crept around her like it had a mind of its own. It would have creeped her out in the past, but now she found it pleasant. She stretched and walked towards the exit of the cave.

'Where do you think you are going?' The plant-creature asked her sharply with a childish tone. Ichigo merely smirked at him and continued her pace. The plant-creature got a little angry and got up. 'Hold it!' he said threatening. 'I didn't order you to go outside'.

Ichigo swiftly turned around and charged the plant-creature. Before he knew what was happening she placed her right knee harshly in its stomach forcing it backwards into the cave wall. The plant-creature grabbed its stomach for a mere second before getting up and regenerating himself.

'Why did you attack me!?' The plant-creature asked with a demanding voice. Ichigo smirked and grabbed hold of its neck.

'I do not answer to you anymore!' She said looking angry and evilly. She tightened her grip on him and threw him harshly back against the cave wall. Before it could get up Ichigo placed her foot on his neck forcing him down. 'You are not needed anymore. You made me what I am and now I will join your master and stand by his side. You are not needed to be a part of that' Ichigo declared. She kicked him across the cave and walked outside.

Feeling the rush of the wind on her face felt good, but the sun was a little to bright for her liking. She reverted back into the shadows. She felt the pressing feeling she had before, diminish and slowly walked away from the cave, where inside the plant-creature slowly rose to his feet anger rising inside him.

'She will not get away with this, even though I knew this would happen. After all I was solely created for changing her' the plant-creature thought as he started to regenerate.

_ 000_

Keiichiro put a wet cloth on Lettuce's head. Pudding, Mint, Aoyama and Taruto walked in after Kisshu. Lettuce was still unconscious and badly bruised. They could see the burn on her stomach where apparently Ichigo had attacked her. They wanted to feel angry about it, but they couldn't and they knew Lettuce wouldn't feel like that either. Ichigo couldn't help it.

The three girls took seats around the basement while Ryou typed furiously away at his computers. Kisshu stood against the wall watching. Taruto sat next to Pudding slightly patting her on the back. Kisshu couldn't stop himself from grinning at that, but quickly adjusted himself to the situation.

'Do we even have a plan?' Mint asked bluntly startling everyone. Ryou abruptly stopped typing as he realised he had not a single clue. Mint thought so and got up looking at the data they had about the virus.

'Is something bothering you Mint?' Zakura asked following Mint with her eyes. Mint turned away from the computer screen and sighed.

'It's probably nothing' She said, but began talking as she saw everyone clinging to her words. 'It's just, Pudding said Ichigo attacked with new moves, but she also said that she used a bell. It sounds like Ichigo isn't completely gone. She had her normal weapon, only changed a little' Mint said.

'You have a point there' Ryou said as he yet again started typing insanely. Mint took a deep breath and spoke again:

'I also have a feeling Ichigo might not be turned, but merely pulled out' She stated. The others turned to face her looking with utter confusion.

'What makes you think that?' Kisshu and Ryou asked at the same time.

'Well, I think I felt her somehow. Maybe I unconsciously created a mental bond with her, I don't know. It's also due to the fact those cats were in the café' Mint said. The others thought back to when they arrived.

'Yes, that was kinda weird. I've left the windows open before, but never had any cats or other animals jump inside' Keiichiro said looking at Ryou who nodded in agreement.

'I find it even weirder finding out what they were sitting around' Mint began. 'I saw them around he table where I left Ichigo' s pendant on…. and …..it was slightly glowing …..pink' Mint concluded. This comment made Ryou rise form his chair and walk upstairs. The others looked startled at this sudden movement.

Moments later Ryou came down again holding Ichigo' s pendant. He placed it near his equipment and attached some wires to it, clearly researching if there were any changes in it. The others figured it would take a while and focused their attention back on Lettuce and deep down praying that Ichigo was not a lost cause.

_ 000_

The sun was slowly settling and people were returning to the warmth of their houses. A dark figure stood silent in the shadows watching them retreat form the streets. She loved the night, the darkness it brought. Ichigo crept out from the shadows and stood in the empty street as the last bit of light faded from this side of the earth. She could sense her dark master slowly creeping closer from outer space. The power which she now possessed was intoxicating. She called for her Shadow Bell and searched the street for a target.

She saw a group of rebellious teenagers wondering around the streets. She slipped behind some trees as they came closer. When they were within reach Ichigo jumped from behind the tree and pushed herself upwards to the sky. The group of teenagers only caught a glimpse of her since she was so swift. Before they could focus where she went Ichigo already fired her Striking Shadow Surprise and the teenagers collapsed on the ground. Ichigo landed softly on her feet. She smirked but also looked disappointed.

'Weaklings' Ichigo spoke harshly and cold. It felt like she had no soul to anyone else. Ichigo turned around and continued her night walk not noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching from behind her. As she walked further more pairs of eyes appeared in the bushes around her closely watching her every step.

_ 000 _

Ryou was searching the screen as a mad man hoping to find any clues. The others understood he needed to cling on to something to not fall apart as they were themselves clinging on anything. Apparently Ryou clinged to his research. All eyes suddenly shifted upwards towards Lettuce.

Lettuce moaned, a sign she was waking. She had been unconscious for the rest of the day and most of the night. It was nearly morning.

'Ooh…wh..at..' Lettuce started. She felt horrible. Her head felt like it was full of splinters and she felt a lot of pressure on her head as if something tried to break through her skull. But that was nothing compared to the burning pain she felt on her stomach. She remembered she was hit by Ichigo' s attack there. She slowly opened her eyes which hurt too. Her vision was blurry, but within a few seconds her vision adjusted and she saw her friends around her.

'Hey how are you feeling?' Ryou asked mostly knowing the answer. Lettuce shifted a bit on the bed before she answered:

'I'm fine, just a little sore'. She knew all to well that was a huge understatement. Still she wouldn't want them to think she couldn't handle it and she wouldn't admit Ichigo had hurt her so bad.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah, right. From the look on your face I can tell it feels much worse' Ryou said a little joking. Lettuce had to grin.

'Alright, I guess you're right. But seriously I can take it' Lettuce said as she tried to sit up. She had barely moved an inch when sharp pain entered her stomach and head and she screeched in pain before she knew what happened. Keiichiro quickly grabbed hold of her and layed her down again.

'You better not move yet. I know you don't want to admit it, but she hurt you badly and you need to recover' Keiichiro said. Lettuce nodded and relaxed on the bed. Keiichiro gave her something for the pain when the attack alarm "shouted" loudly through the basement. Ryou gave the last three Mews a look and they quickly got to their feet and grabbed their pendants. Lettuce reached for her own pendant, but it was snatched away by Keiichiro. He looked at her with a look that said: Don't even consider you can go and fight. Lettuce sighed, what caused her a slight pain, and watched as her friends left. Only she, Aoyama and Keiichiro stayed while the others rushed to the battle.

_ 000 _

The sun would rise within less than an hour. Ichigo regretted this fact as she walked down the streets to the park. She stood on a grass field. The sky wasn't as dark anymore. Ichigo stretched and layed herself down on the grass. She closed her eyes and tried to relax in the slowly diminishing darkness. A sudden noise ripped through her ears, causing her to shot an annoying look to her right. A cat was sitting with its eyes fixated on her. She sat up and watched the cat as it just meowed at her. She felt irritated and grabbed a nearby stick which she threw at the cat. The animal got hit head on and shot away from her. Ichigo smirked as she layed down again.

Only a minute later she opened her eyes again hearing the same annoying sound. She turned to her right again and saw a different cat sitting there now. She sat up again and grabbed a stone that lay nearby. She was about to throw it at the cat when two more arrived, one was the first that annoyed her. She looked confused a bit, but quickly regained her thoughts and threw the rock to either of them. All three scattered, but before Ichigo could lie down again they returned and brought two more, making a group of five. Annoyed beyond her limits Ichigo raised to her feet and charged at the cats ready to kick them to the other side of the planet. All five cats ran in a different direction only to arrive back behind her with each bringing two more cats. Ten cats were now in a circle around Ichigo all staring at her with their yellow eyes. When two more arrived making it twelve, Ichigo exploded with anger and called forth her Shadow Bell.

'Striking Shadow Surpise!!' Ichigo yelled. The cats easily dodged with their agility and Ichigo' s attack went straight at the park clock, crumbling it to nothing but rubble. A low but loud sound was heard as the clock fell hard on the ground vibrating through the ground. Ichigo had to grab hold of her cat ears for a moment to diminish the effect of the sound.

'Well, well, are we angry at the clocks now?' The plant-creature said behind Ichigo. Agile like a cat Ichigo turned around and faced the creature.

'What now! I told you I won't obey your orders anymore' Ichigo snapped at him. The plant-creature gave her an angry look as he rushed his arm forward sending a green orb towards Ichigo.

Agile like a cat she dodged it and moved swiftly behind him kicking him harsh in the back, sending him sprawling to the ground. The plant-creature got up and turned to face Ichigo who smirked at him.

'Is that all?' Ichigo asked while grinning. The plant-creature grinned back, not about to let it end like this.

'I'm just getting started' He replied as he quickly charged at Ichigo, who at the exact same time did the same. They collided and a huge dust storm rose from the collision and ground covering them. While they started fighting the twelve cats were still watching Ichigo, slightly meowing as if they were cheering.

_ 000_

The Mews were running to where they thought the battle was followed by Kisshu and Taruto who were floating behind them. Ryou was running besides them in his cat form. They turned a few more corners and quickly stopped. Pudding put her hands over her mouth and the others just looked stunned.

Five teenagers layed on the street. Their eyes were slightly glassy and their chest barely rising and falling. Ryou changed back to human and checked them.

'They're alive, but badly hurt! They need to get to a hospital!' Ryou stated. Taruto walked forward grabbed hold of one and making sure the others were touching each other, as to make a chain of people.

'I'll take them. Be back in a minute!' He said as he teleported away with the five teenagers. Ryou stood up and looked around trying to find who attacked those kids. The others did the same.

Just a few minutes later Taruto appeared again stating the kids were taken in. They were trying to decide where to look when a sudden low, but harsh sound penetrated their ears. All of them grabbed their ears, but only Kisshu and Taruto pulled them down. After a while the sound diminished and they released their ears.

'That sounded like the park clock!' Mint said. The others nodded.

'Let's check it out!' Ryou said and they all ran to the park, except for Kisshu and Taruto who floated.

_ 000_

Cough Cough!

Ichigo hold her hand over her mouth keeping the dust out. As it was slowly vanishing she could make out a figure to her left. When she looked closer she saw it was more than one. Before she could see who it was, she felt something rap around her leg. She looked down rapidly and saw a vine around her leg. She twisted her leg, but the vine's grip tightened and harshly pulled her leg away from under her sending her to the ground. She fell hard on her back and groaned. The last of the dust vanished and she saw the plant-creature smirking in front of her. 'He had some tricks after all' Ichigo thought. As she looked to her left she saw something that didn't light up her mood.

'Ichigo!' Pudding yelled as they closed in on the dust storm they saw from a distance.

They had noticed someone standing inside it, but was quickly pulled down. As the dust cleared they saw Ichigo on the ground on her back with a vine around her left leg. Ryou followed the vine and saw the plant-creature smirking. The vine was coming from him.

Ichigo ignored her so called friends and waved her right hand to the right calling forth her Shadow Bell. It had slightly changed since the last time Pudding had seen it. It had sharp razors on the outside of the bell. Ichigo slashed through the vine and jumped up, but before she even stood stable she kicked off of the ground and charged straight at the plant-creature. The plant-creature already foresaw this and created two green orbs, one in each hand. Ichigo closed in on him and he charged forward ready to crash the orbs on Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand waited for him to charge at her and as soon as he did she ducked under his left arm and moved behind him. As he stumbled to stay on his feet (roots) Ichigo kicked him with her knee in the back. He was floored again, his green orbs extinguished.

The Mews, Ryou and the two aliens looked stunned and confused at the battle playing in front if them. 'Weren't they on each others side? Didn't he make Ichigo as she was now?' They all thought. This wasn't making sense. They watched as Ichigo ducked the plant-creatures attack and floored him. She just stood there smirking slightly. The plant-creature was slowly getting up. To stunned to speak up they all looked at the battle before them.

'Dam you!' The plant-creature cursed. Ichigo merely stood there smirking at him. He created another green orb which he held in both hands. Ichigo took a defensive position since she wasn't keen on falling for another trick.

The green orb grew in size as the plant-creature expanded his hands. The Mews, Ryou and the two aliens looked stunned as the orb grew even larger than the plant-creature himself. He smirked at Ichigo.

'Catch!' he shouted while laughing his head of as he threw it towards Ichigo. Ichigo looked with slight fear, but quickly regained her composure. She hold on to the Shadow Bell a little tighter as she moved back a few meters. Then she aimed it at the green orb that was closing in on her. With all her strength she yelled out a different attack:

'Striking Shadow Bang!!'. A black orb shot out from her bell and as soon as it was out of the bell it took on a huge shape. It turned in a black orb even bigger than the green one.

Both collided and sent a huge gust in all directions.

The plant-creature rapped its vines around objects to keep himself from being blown away. The Mews, Ryou and the aliens grabbed hold of something or each other. Ichigo shot backwards out of control, not being near anything to hold on to. As she spiralled out of control she felt a hand on her back, sending her to a sudden stop. The gust vanished and Ichigo placed herself firm on the ground. The plant-creature slowly released his vines while the others let go of what they were holding.

All of them looked towards Ichigo. She stood near a guy in a black cape with his hood on. She didn't look scared or threatened. She looked stunned, but also had a smile. They looked at the newcomer when a sudden squeak brought their attention to the plant-creature. It was looking in horror as if he was looking at his death. The newcomer stepped forward a few steps and raised his hand to the plant-creature, who squeaked even more now. Before it could even throw the green orb it created in a second, the plant-creature started to wither at a fast rate. Ichigo grinned as she watched. The plant-creature let out a yell that sounded unnatural and vaporised in front of the Mews etc. They all looked stunned and shocked.

The newcomer turned around and walked towards Ichigo. She merely looked him straight in the eyes and bowed slightly for him. He raised his hand motioning her to stand up. He stood next to her looking at the few withered leaves that were what was left of the plant-creature before speaking out loud:

'You are not needed anymore. Your job is finished!'. Seconds later he teleported away with Ichigo leaving the others stunned behind.

the pressing feeling is what she felt at the end of chapter four.

**This was chapter five. Hope it was good. Please wait patiently for the next.**


	6. Destruction

Chapter six:

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I've been busy and I had a small writers block. I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible, so please be patient. Oh and please Review. **

**Well then here it is: **

Chapter six: Destruction

The sun was slowly rising. The Mews had been searching the city the rest of the night for any sign of Ichigo. They couldn't believe what had happened. She had tried to kill the plant-creature and was now with a new person. They wanted to find her now more than ever.

'There is no sign of her' Pudding said losing confidents.

'I don't think we'll find her during the day' Mint said feeling lost.

'Alright, let's go back to the café' Zakura said and they all followed her.

Mint was walking at the back when she saw something in the bushes. She came to a sudden halt and slowly crept closer to the bush. She saw a pair of yellow eyes. Zakura and Pudding now noticed that Mint was falling behind.

'Mint! What are you doing?' Zakura asked. Pudding was already walking towards Mint. Zakura did the same since it looked like she wouldn't get a reply.

Mint was completely focused on the bush. She stretched her hand to the eyes. When she was about an inch away a figure jumped out of the bush straight on her head.

'Aaah!' Mint yelled. She took hold of the thing and pulled it off. She looked at what she was holding and saw it was a cat. Zakura and Pudding stood next to her.

'Are you alright?' Zakura asked. Pudding patted the cat and smiled a bit.

'I'm alright' Mint said. She slowly put the cat down and got back on her feet. All three of them were about to walk away when they heard a rustle in the bush. They turned to see and saw more eyes appear. Mint slowly walked forward when about a dozen cats jumped out of the bush next to the one that was already uncovered.

'What is going on!?' Mint asked a little freaked out. Zakura stood in front of Mint and Pudding. The cats all sat down and just looked at them. Pudding no longer found them cute. She was a little freaked out.

All the cats started meowing. It sounded like a chant of some kind. Zakura and Pudding looked bewildered, but Mint looked thoughtful. It remembered her of the cats she saw in the café. They were abruptly pulled out of their thoughts by Ryou.

'Girls? Can you hear me?' Ryou asked over the communicator.

'Yes we can' Zakura relied.

'We have some new information' Ryou said. All three looked at each other.

'Alright, we're coming' Zakura said. All three looked back at the cats for a moment only to find out they were gone. Giving it no further thought the girls started running back to the café. Unknown to them was a few pair of yellow eyes following them.

_000_

The café was deserted. Everyone was down in the basement. Ryou was sitting behind his computers. Lettuce was sitting on the sickbed with Keiichiro nearby. Kisshu and Taruto stood against a wall discussing something.

A sudden sound upstairs alerted them the girls were back. A few moments later they came running down the stairs.

'What's the news?!' Mint asked first. Zakura looked intense at Ryou as if she was trying to force it out of him.

'Easy. I'll tell you. Take a seat' Ryou said. The girls de-transformed and sat down on chairs. Kisshu and Taruto walked closer to Ryou and looked worried. The girls didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

'Alright. We think we know who this new foe is' Ryou began. Mint and Pudding jolted off the chairs.

'Really!!' Both shouted. Zakura pulled them both back on the chairs and they calmed down again.

Kisshu sighed and started talking. 'We caught a glimpse of his face. From what Taruto and I saw it looked like someone we know. He is called Kahn and he is an alien' Kisshu said. Gasps were heard from the three girls.

'Really? But why would he do this?' Pudding said.

'We didn't even know he was still alive. He vanished some years ago and he was presumed dead' Taruto said.

'We know who he is, but we don't know why he does it and what he's planning' Ryou said. 'Tonight you have to go out in the city. We'll find him more likely at night when it's dark' Ryou said.

'Alright. I take it we should rest until then' Zakura replied. Ryou nodded. Zakura stood up and went upstairs. Mint and Pudding followed her. Lettuce wanted to help, but Keiichiro still wouldn't let her.

'Keiichiro? Can I help them tonight?' Lettuce asked. Keiichiro looked at her expecting this.

'Lettuce, you are still hurt. I don't think it is a good idea' Keiichiro said. Lettuce sighed.

'Please, I want to help. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore' Lettuce tried again. Keiichiro sighed and looked at Ryou. Ryou nodded to him.

'We need all the help we can get' Ryou said. Keiichiro agreed and Lettuce let out a screech of joy. She jumped off the bed and went upstairs a little unstable, but doable. Kisshu and Taruto teleported away to rest as well.

'I just hope we can figure out how to save Ichigo' Ryou whispered to himself.

_000_

A place far out of the city was covered with a strange darkness. The darkness was from a shape that was placed at that place. It was a space-craft. Inside the space-craft where two beings, both who sent out a dark aura although one was slightly lighter than the other. These glows were invisible to normal people, but animals – like cats – could see these aura's. Outside the ship were a dozen pair of yellow eyes watching the glow of the lighter one.

'Do you feel it?' A dark, but gentle voice spoke. Footsteps were heard of someone walking closer.

'Yes, I feel it master' A female voice said sounding dark as well, but with a slight cuteness in it that was hidden well.

'It's almost time. Are you ready to do what must be done?' The dark voice of the male asked.

A silence entered the whole ship. A small light shone at the spot where the female stood. Only part of her face was visible. The darker shape watched the female as she grinned.

'I'm more than ready' She said with an evil smirk. The light reflected on her pink hair, but that was all the pink she had. Her eyes were barely visible since they were almost pitch-black.

The darker shape turned around again and looked at some screen. The sun was still up.

'When it sets, it can finally begin' The dark and cold voice spoke. The female with the pink hair smiled evilly thinking about what would happen after sunset.

_000_

'Ready?!' Ryou asked the Mews. All four nodded and grabbed their pendants. The all glowed and seconds later they were transformed.

Kisshu and Taruto teleported everyone to the park, since that was where Ichigo disappeared. The moon was covered by clouds causing it to look extremely dark.

'It's scary here' Pudding mumbled with her arms in front of her as if trying to guard herself.

'It's alright Pudding. There is nothing here' Lettuce said. A sudden gust of wind overwhelmed them.

'You are mistaken!' An evil sounding voice said. The clouds moved out of the way and the moonlight revealed the dark shape.

'Ichigo!!' Mint yelled as she saw Ichigo revealed by the light of the moon. The others were glad to see her, but Zakura knew it was bad.

'Are you going to be in our way?' Zakura asked Ichigo. The other Mews looked at her bewildered.

'Zakura! She is still our friend' Pudding let out. Zakura kept her eyes on Ichigo.

'Still she is a danger to us right now' Zakura replied without looking at Pudding. Pudding felt tears welling up, but kept them away.

Ichigo grinned at them evilly and started to glow black. The girls and Kisshu and Taruto looked shocked and went into battle positions. Ichigo burst with black energy. The others opened their eyes and saw before them the black Ichigo, her new transformation since she was changed.

'I'm not getting in your way. You are getting in my way!' Ichigo said while she kept an evil smile on her face.

Before they could respond a huge explosion sounded in the distant. They saw the smoke cloud far away. All of them gasped except Ichigo. She didn't even turn to look. She merely smirked and moved her right arm to the right.

'Shadow Bell!' she shouted and the bell appeared in her right hand. She jumped in the air moving slightly towards the Mews. She aimed her shadow bell at them and began to shout her attack.

'Striking Shadow Surprise!' She yelled. The dark energy went straight for the Mews, but before it hit they jumped backwards and avoided being hit.

'Zakura's whip!' Zakura shouted as she jumped at Ichigo who just landed. Ichigo made a backflip and avoided her whip. She barely stood on her feet again when she fired her attack again. Zakura was hit full force and was blown back. Ichigo grinned.

'Zakura!' The girls yelled as they rushed over to her. Kisshu and Taruto stood in front of them so Ichigo couldn't surprise them.

'Zakura! Are you alright?' Lettuce asked. Zakura moaned a bit and slowly moved again.

'Yeah, I'm fine' She said as she slowly got back up her feet.

'Was that all?' Ichigo asked evilly. She raised her shadow bell again. The Mews responded by calling forth their own weapons. Even though they didn't want to they had to.

'Reborn Mint Echo!'

'Zakura's Whip!'

Ribbon Lettuce Rush!'

Pudding Ring Inferno!'

All four attacks were fired and went straight for Ichigo. She smiled slightly and aimed her shadow bell as she shouted out.

'Striking Shadow Bang!' The attacks collided and a huge wave of wind erupted from it. All Mews were pushed back harshly and even Ichigo was pushed back. Since it was so close they were slightly injured.

'Pudding! You okay?' Taruto asked as he helped her up. Kisshu was helping Lettuce and Mint. Zakura was already up.

'I'm fine, thanks Tar-tar' Pudding said. Taruto blushed a bit and pretended to watch Ichigo what wasn't hard to do since she was so dangerous now.

'That was a different attack from the first one, right?' Mint asked. Zakura nodded.

'She seems to be much stronger, seeing as she is able to stop all four of us on her own' Zakura said.

Another explosion in the distance caught their attention. They saw Ichigo turn slightly and she was grinning.

'Almost time' She said softly. Kisshu heard her and mumbled her words trying to understand what she meant.

'Almost time??' Kisshu mumbled. The others looked at him confused.

'What did you say?' Taruto asked. Kisshu looked bewildered at them almost forgetting they were also there.

'Huh, oh I heard Ichigo say something. She said Almost Time' Kisshu told them. They all looked confused and worried. Before they realised it Ichigo was gone.

'Where did she go?!' Taruto yelled. The others now noticed too. They all looked around worried when they saw her up in the tree.

Ichigo was looking in the distance where the explosion earlier was. A sudden glimps of orange caught her attention and she immediately jumped down. Before the Mews could respond Ichigo started to run.

'Follow!' Zakura yelled as she started sprinting. The others followed her. Ichigo noticed and in mid-run she jumped in the air and turned around still in the air.

'Striking shadow Bang!' She yelled and the Mews avoided it, but it caused them to lose track of her.

'Damn it! We lost her' Zakura said while getting up. The others got up too. They all looked pretty bruised.

A small shape flashed past them. It stopped a few meters away from them and turned around. It was a small cat. It was holding something in it's mouth. As it meowed a flash of pink glow appeared on the thing in it's mouth.

Another explosion sounded, this time closer than before. The cat turned again and ran away. Mint followed it.

'Mint! Were are you going?!' They yelled. Quickly they ran after her.

They found her standing still. No sign of the cat anywhere. Mint was staring at something. They followed her gaze and gasped as they saw it. A huge black ship with on top of it something that looked like a weapon. Before they could react at all an orange beam started to form.

'What is that?!' Lettuce yelled worried. They watched as the beam got bigger.

Suddenly they saw Ichigo land on top of the ship near the weapon. They only noticed now that a dark shape was standing near the weapon. The weapon beeped loudly and the beam was fired at the city. The Mews realised to late and could only watch.

The last thing they saw was an orange beam going towards the city and after that everything went black.

**Thanks for reading this. Please review and be patient for the next chapter.**


	7. Energy

Chapter seven: Hearts

**Here is chapter seven, sooner then I expected, I just had some inspiration I guess.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter seven: Energy

Silence surrounded the city. It was dark and the air was hard to breath. Someone was running.

Ryou was running to where the Mews last went. While he run he could see bit by bit the destruction. Buildings around him had collapsed and the streets were covered in ashes, at least the part that still were streets. Rubble was everywhere. Ryou didn't want to think how many people were hurt or dead and what happened to the Mews.

Suddenly Ryou stopped. He heard a soft moaning. He changed into his cat form to hear better. Yes he was right. It was coming from his right. Quickly he went over there and saw a huge black ship in the distance. He was about to run there when he heard someone moaning again. He turned back in a human and grabbed a piece of rubble. As he pulled it out of the way he saw Kisshu.

'Kisshu!' Ryou let out. He pulled of the rest of the rubble covering Kisshu. He helped Kisshu get up. 'What happened?!' Kisshu coughed a bit.

'I'm not sure. We followed Ichigo and saw that thing' Kisshu said as he pointed at the ship and the weapon on top.

Before Ryou could ask more they heard another sound. Swiftly they turned around (Kisshu slower from the pain). They saw a brown tail under some rubble.

'Pudding!' Ryou shouted as he ran over to pull her out. Kisshu and he pulled of the rubble and Pudding was revealed together with Taruto who according to their position tried to cover her.

'Huh, ouch. What happened?' Pudding asked. Ryou slowly pulled her up and Kisshu did the same with Taruto.

'Are you alright?' Taruto asked Pudding looking very worried. Pudding smiled at him and nodded.

'What was that beam?' Pudding asked. Kisshu's eyes widened.

'I remember. There was an orange beam! It must have caused this destruction!' Kisshu said. The others agreed. They split up to search for the others.

Taruto and Pudding found Mint. She was injured badly, but was able to get up. Kisshu found Lettuce. She was alright since she used her own attack to slow down the rubble that was coming at her. Ryou found Zakura who was injured too, but was able to keep herself from getting hurt to bad.

'Are you all alright?' Ryou asked. All Mews nodded as did Kisshu and Taruto. Ryou contacted Keiichiro to inform him they were alright. Keiichiro was glad to hear this.

'Now what do we do?' Mint asked. They were all standing on the ashes and surrounded by the rubble. 'The city is destroyed. How can we fix this?' The others had no idea.

'Let's focus first on the task ahead. We'll deal with the city later' Ryou said. Kisshu and Taruto changed looks and nodded.

'It's time we take down Kahn. He may be like us, but he has crossed the line' Kisshu said. Everyone agreed, but deep down they were all thinking the same, What about Ichigo?

None of them said anything about her and they slowly made their way over to the ship. The dark shape and Ichigo were no longer on top of it. As they made their way over to the ship none of them noticed they were being followed. A pair of yellow eyes crept behind them following their every step.

_000_

Inside the ship it was even darker than outside. Still a dark shape could be seen in this darkness. Heavy footsteps sounded through the ship followed by a rather soft step from another person. They entered a room that looked like a control room of some kind. The dark shape stood in front of a screen. On the screen he saw the collapsed buildings and rubble and ashes of the city. He grinned.

'This is just the beginning. Soon the rest of this planet will follow' The dark shape said smiling. The softer steps were heard again as another shape approached. It was a lighter shape, but still a dark one.

'What shall we do next master? I'm rather bored' The lighter shape spoke. The darker shape turned around and grinned.

'It seems we have company. Why don't you ask them to come in, seeing as you are bored' The dark shape said grinning. The lighter shape smiled back and turned to the door. Her soft footsteps were barely heard as she approached the hallway were she could clearly hear loud footsteps.

_000_

'This way!' Zakura said. The followed her around the corner. Zakura wnet out of sight as she turned around the corner. Quickly the others followed one after another. Mint turned the corner and bumped into Zakura. She fell backwards and Pudding bumped into Mint. Both fell down causing Lettuce to trip over them. Kisshu and Taruto floated just in time and Ryou jumped over them.

'What are you doing?! Get up!' Ryou said. The three girls quickly got up and everyone looked at Zakura.

'What is wrong? Why did you stop?' Mint asked. Then they heard someone laugh.

'That was seriously hilarious! And you guy are supposed to stop us? Don't make me laugh so much!' Ichigo said while she kept laughing. The girls and guys looked stunned.

'It's over Ichigo! Stop now!' Zakura yelled. Ichigo stopped laughing and looked serious, but a little amused.

'Over? Really? That is interesting. My master said this was only the beginning. Who should I believe?' Ichigo said grinning evilly. Pudding stepped back a bit.

'Ichigo, don't you care for the city anymore? You swore to protect earth!' Mint shouted with tears welling up in her eyes. Ichigo's expression stayed the same evil way, not faltering one bit.

'Care? Please, I don't even remember that word. Get over it already' Ichigo spoke. Mint, Lettuce and Pudding swallowed, fearing Ichigo was going to attack again.

'Meow!' A cat jumped straight at Ichigo. Ichigo was so surprised she didn't avoid it. The cat was holding something in its mouth. Before the cat could do anything Ichigo pulled it off rather harsh and threw it against a wall. The girls gasped as they saw the cat collapse on the ground.

'Damn thing! Now if that was all, shall we begin?' Ichigo spoke. The others looked stunned at her. Ichigo called forth her Shadow bell and surprisingly ran away down the hallway. The others followed her, Mint at the back since she was held up looking at the cat.

Ichigo disappeared from their sight. They ran harder and almost ran straight into a wall. Except it wasn't a wall. It was a door. A huge black door. All seven stood in front of it rather bewildered and slightly fearing what was behind the door.

Kisshu walked forward and put his hand against the door. He hadn't even given any pressure when the door opened of itself. He stepped back and they watched as the door slowly opened uncovering a darkness inside.

_000_

'Welcome! I take it you are the ones that want to stop me?' A dark voice spoke from the darkness. A giggle was heard in the room, probably from Ichigo.

The Mews slowly and carefully stepped inside the room followed by Ryou and Kisshu and Taruto. Everything was dark around them. They could barely see each other. Suddenly a blinding light appeared. They closed their eyes and when they opened them they saw what looked like a control room. At the far end of the room someone was standing in a dark cape. At the right of the room they saw Ichigo smiling evilly as she slowly made her way to her master.

The dark shape slowly moved forward into the light with Ichigo slightly behind him. When he reached the light they could finally see him for who he really was.

'So it is you, Kahn' Kisshu said. The dark shape grinned.

'Kisshu how nice to see you again and Taruto is here too' He said. Taruto gathered his courage and stepped forward.

'Kahn? If it really is you, why are you doing this?' Taruto asked. Ichigo grinned behind her master causing Taruto to get really worried.

'I am indeed Kahn. The one that was once with you, but no longer. I've grown to become a stronger being than any of you. Don't try to stop me, it is usless' Kahn spoke. The Mews and Ryou got ready for any sudden attack and looked angry. Kisshu and Taruto weren't satisfied with this answer.

'You were never one for destruction! What happened!?' Kisshu shouted. Kahn looked as if he was deep in thought. Then his expression suddenly went to rage.

'YOU ALL LEFT ME. I WAS LEFT FOR DEATH AND ON ONE CAME. I've found a way to survive so I could get my revenge. I made a deal to get incredible power and the cost was not really any problem for me' Kahn said.

They all looked frightened from his sudden outburst and saddened by his story.

'I've given my soul up for power' Kahn said suddenly turning his expression into and evil, cold grin. He then started to laugh loud and evilly.

Pudding, Lettuce and Mint felt cold shivers form that laugh and wanted to get away. Zakura was worried and slightly scared too. Before they could react Kahn looked straight at them. His eyes had gone completely black, but as he looked at them they became completely white. They were eyes from something horrific that shouldn't excist. Pudding felt her mind about to break down as she saw those eyes. They couldn't look away.

Kahn raised his arms and a harsh wind blew over them. The wind itself was causing bruises and cuts on them all and they yelled in pain. The wind closed around them trying to suffocate them. Tight together they tried hard to breath. Pudding couldn't last any longer and passed out form lack of oxygen.

One by one they all passed out until all of them were unconscious. The wind suddenly disappeared and they all fell down on the ground. Kahn turned around to face the screen again. Ichigo grinned evilly and approached the fallen Mews and friends. She stood near them and raised her shadow bell.

'Striking Shadow Bang!' Ichigo yelled. The dark ball started to form and as it slowly released itself from the bell an pink glow appeared behind Ichigo. She turned her head around and saw a pink ball appear on he side. It jumped up and placed itself between the dark ball and the Mews and friends. The dark ball hit it and the pink ball was fighting to keep it away. Suddenly the pink ball yelled out.

'Don't do it!' The pink ball yelled and the dark ball was sent against a wall causing a serious dent in the wall.

The scream had awoken the Mews and friends. Slowly they raised their eyelids and saw what looked like a pink ball.

The pink ball suddenly twitched and two pink ears appeared on top of it and two dark pink wings on its back. Two eyes and a mouth formed as well. The Mews saw this and realised what it was.

'Ichigo?' the pink fluffy ball asked with tears welling inside its eyes. Ichigo looked bewildered at the pink thing. The Mews looked confused and surprised to see Masha.

'Masha? How!?' Ryou asked not getting more words out of his mouth. Masha turned around to look at them.

I've been with Ichigo all this time. I couldn't reform and was locked from showing' Masha explained. Ichigo still didn't understand and looked at the pink fluffy thing.

A sudden black wind collided with Masha.

'AAAAaaaahhhhhhhh!!' Masha yelled as she was blown against a wall and collapsed on the ground. She was smoking and looked fried. Her pink colour was mat (dof). Masha moaned and tried to move.

'Masha!' Pudding yelled as she tried to move towards MAsha, but Pudding couldn't move either. Pudding felt more tears and turned to look at Kahn extremely angry. 'How could you!' Pudding yelled.

Kahn turned around and looked serious at her. Then he grinned.

'It's useless and it was annoying' Kahn said smiling evilly. Pudding felt shivers from so much evil and looked away. Mint however couldn't take much more either and turned to Ichigo.

'Ichigo! How could you let this happen! Don't you remember Masha! She is your friend and saved us all! She doesn't deserve this!' Mint shouted against Ichigo. The others were looking at Mint and now focused on Ichigo.

Ichigo looked confused and looked at the pink fluffy ball that was Masha. She didn't know how, but she felt a pressing feeling. She felt like this pink fluffy thing was familiar. She kept looking at it when she saw an image of it flash in her mind. As quick as it appeared it also disappeared.

The Mews and friends were still watching Ichigo and noticed she was continuingly looking at Masha. They were all wondering if she remembered her. Then they saw Ichigo made a sudden twitch as if she felt or saw something. Kahn noticed too.

'Masha?' Ichigo said soft and confused. It sounded as though she was unsure who Masha was, but nevertheless remembered her. The Mews and friends looked stunned at Ichigo. Kahn was surprised himself.

'Ichigo, you remember me?' Masha's hurt and soft voice said. Ichigo saw another flash of Masha in her mind.

'Masha!' Ichigo yelled at a tone that sounded worried. The Mews and friends felt relieved to hear her like that. Suddenly Ichigo fainted and they saw Kahn standing behind her. He caught her and carefully put her down on the ground.

He then raised his hand at the others and a black void surrounded them. They blacked out for a moment and found themselves outside. The Mews, Ryou, the aliens and Masha were all outside. Knowing they couldn't do much in their current state they went back to the café, hoping that Masha had some information that they needed.

_000_

Kahn went down on one knee and lifted Ichigo up. He placed her on some kind of altar.

'It seems I didn't get all of you yet. It must be that energy. If that still exist it means the plant-creature didn't do a proper job. I'll make sure to take that energy away so you can be mine completely. That energy……….of the heart' Kahn said as he closed his eyes and looked angry.

Ichigo was unconscious, but in her mind she kept seeing flashes of Masha as a happy robot and also the flashes of Masha hurt on the ground. What it meant she didn't know and probably never would know.

**This was chapter seven. I hope you all liked it. The next chapter will explain a bit more so be patient for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review.**

**Also if you would tell me which one of my future stories you find interesting so I'll know what to write when I'm done with this one. **


	8. Broken

Chapter eight: Broken

**Here is chapter eight. I hope you all like it. We're really close to the ending now. Enjoy! **

Chapter eight: Broken

A sombre mood resided in the cafe. The Mews and friends were waiting for Masha to wake up. She has fainted shortly after they were transported outside the ship by Kahn.

They all felt a little better because they knew Ichigo was still in there. The way she called for Masha was a sign of it.

Flashback

'_Masha?' Ichigo said soft and confused. It sounded as though she was unsure who Masha was, but nevertheless remembered her. The Mews and friends looked stunned at Ichigo. Kahn was surprised himself. _

'_Ichigo, you remember me?' Masha's hurt and soft voice said. Ichigo saw another flash of Masha in her mind._

'_Masha!' Ichigo yelled at a tone that sounded worried._

Present

Pudding was softly sobbing since she was still a bit in shock from everything that happened. She couldn't get it out of her head how Masha was attacked. She was innocent and still it happened.

A sudden noise broke the silence and everyone looked up. Keiichiro and Ryou came walking into the café. They had been in the basement with Masha, trying to fix her up. Ryou carefully put Masha on a table and the Mews, Kisshu, Taruto and Aoyama approached.

Masha lay silent and still. They looked intense at her hoping she would show a sign of movement. Masha made a sudden twitch as if she was stung by something. With a sudden noise she awoke.

'Whaaa!' Masha yelled as she jumped in the air and floated for a few seconds. She saw everyone looking at her and slowly floated down again and landed on the table. She sighed a bit out of relieve.

'Masha? How do you feel?' Keiichiro asked. Masha looked up and met his gaze. She smiled weakly.

'I'm alright. I can take a blow' Masha yoked a bit to lighten the mood. When she noticed it didn't work she sighed. 'I guess you want some explanation' Masha said. Everyone nodded and Masha shook herself as if trying to awaken better.

'Why don't you begin at the beginning' Keiichiro said though that was obvious. Still no one said anything as Masha began talking.

'Alright then. The beginning. Well I remember having placed myself on Ichigo and retreated to being a device you could say' Masha began. Understanding it would be a long story they all sat down and Masha continued.

'I was with her when she fought the plant-creature, but couldn't get out because I was hit by an attack. Ichigo felt as if she herself was hit and that was partially true. Then she changed. I felt the evil force inside her growing every second. That day in the café it became to great a force and took complete control of her' Masha said as she looked saddened.

The others looked saddened as well as they remembered that day. Masha sighed again and continued.

'I felt how the evil force took over Ichigo's pure heart. I couldn't understand how someone so pure could be controlled. It shouldn't be possible, but then I felt why. Ichigo was pretty weakened after the fights and then the evil force inside her started to take control. Because Ichigo was to weak so was her hearts energy' Masha explained though the Mews looked completely bewildered.

'Hearts energy? What is that?' Lettuce asked. Ryou stood up and looked as though he was deep in thought.

'The hearts energy. So that's why she lost control?' Ryou asked himself out loud. Masha looked at him and nodded.

'Yes, she lost the fight inside, because she lost her hearts energy' Masha said. This caused Ryou to look shocked.

'She lost it?!' Ryou asked unbelievable. Masha nodded again and looked even more sad.

'I felt it slip away. Normally one's hearts energy can't be stolen, but in this case it could. The evil force inside her was to great and her heart and body couldn't sustain both energies. Since her own energy was weaker than the evil one it was forced out. I don't know where it went, but it has to have gone into something else. It can't survive in mere air' Masha said.

'So this hearts energy is actually the real Ichigo?' Aoyama asked simultaneously with Kisshu. Ryou looked at them.

'Not quit. It is what keeps her the way she should be. In Ichigo's case she is a good person. Without her hearts energy she would be nothing, but since her energy is replaced with an evil one she became evil' Ryou explained. Aoyama and Kisshu understood.

'Well what should we do now?' Pudding asked. Everyone looked puzzled as they had no idea. Then Mint stood up very quickly.

'I know. We have to find this energy she lost and return it to Ichigo' Mint said.

'But we have no idea where it is and if it even exists anymore' Zakura said with a serious face. Before Mint could say more she was interrupted.

'We don't even know if it will save her' Lettuce said very sad. Everyone felt sombre again. A sudden shout made them look up.

'No she can be saved! Ichigo is no longer hurt and her hearts energy will be strong even though it isn't in her' Masha said. 'It's true that if it stays separated from Ichigo too long it will diminish, but if we find it on time that won't happen' Masha said.

'So if we find it on time and return it to Ichigo it will be string enough to fight the evil force?' Pudding asked. Masha nodded and smiled.

'Well what are we waiting for then, lets go find it!' Mint said. Everyone agreed and stood up.

'But how do we know where to look?' Zakura asked. All of them stopped dead in their tracks. They really had no idea where to find it.

'Why not split up?' Kisshu said. They all looked at him. 'I mean, let a few go search and the rest can try to think of possible places it could be' Kisshu suggested. Ryou nodded as did the rest.

'Lets do it' Ryou said. 'Kisshu and Taruto can teleport and therefore quickly search plenty of area's. Keiichiro and I will research possible places and let the search party know. Aoyama know her well so should also look around in the city. I suggest Lettuce goes with you for protection. Zakura stays here and helps me and Keiichiro. Pudding and Mint you two go out and search wherever you think Ichigo's energy would go. Move out!' Ryou shouted. Everyone scattered and went for the search while Ryou, Keichiro and Zakura stayed in the café.

_000_

Meanwhile in the ship a certain dark figure was walking circles thinking hard. A little away from him on a sort altar lay Ichigo. She was breathing steadily, but was still unconscious.

'Where can it be? Where would it feel at peace?' Kahn kept repeating out loud. He thought about that pink thing they call Masha. 'It couldn't be in that thing, cause then it would already have gone inside her. Then where could it be?' Kahn thought.

A sudden noise in the hallway made him turn around. Quickly Kahn went to the huge door and waved it open with just a hand gesture. There on the ground in front of him stood a cat. Kahn looked confused at it. The cat didn't look at him, but focused on Ichigo. Kahn didn't notice and became irritated. He waved his hand over the cat and it vanished.

'Damn nuisance. I don't have time for interruptions' Kahn said angry. He walked over to the screen. The more he thought about he hearts energy the angrier he became. He slammed his fist on a button and the weapon on top of the ship started charging. Kahn waited a few seconds and seconds before the weapon fired he slammed onto another button that caused the weapon to stop.

'Damn it. I can't have them coming to bother me now' Kahn said as he walked away from the screen and stood near Ichigo. 'Wait a little longer. I will get all of you and then you'll be truly complete' Kahn said looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo too a deep breath in her unconscious state and relaxed again. She was not dreaming, but in her mind she kept hearing "Masha?" and a flash of a pink fluffy ball.

_000_

'Anything?!' Ryou asked as Kisshu and Taruto teleported into the café. Both shook their heads and looked down. Ryou sighed and went back to work.

It was getting dark outside. They had to stop the search for now. Masha kept flying circles in the café not being able to sit or float still.

Lettuce and Aoyama walked in and nodded immediately when Ryou looked at them.

One hour later Pudding and Mint walked in. Mint sat down immediately and Pudding told them they didn't find anything. Mint sighed and layed down her head. Pudding sat next to Taruto and sighed. Everyone as tired and worried and losing confidents.

'Lets get some rest. We'll try again tomorrow' Ryou said. Everyone didn't like the idea, but knew they had to rest.

They all went to sleep except for Mint. She stayed up and thought hard about everything that had happened. She remembered when they found Ichigo hurt from her first encounter with the plant-creature and when they fought the second time. How badly hurt Ichigo was and when she changed. Mint closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. She thought about how much Ichigo had changed and remembered when she attacked Lettuce. Mint kept remembering everything that happened and a few tears slipped down her face. She was afraid to lose her best friend.

Slowly Mint felt a sleep and rested her head on the table. She couldn't fight the sleep anymore and slipped into a deep sleep.

_000_

_Where am I? Mint wondered as she opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed the café. She stood up and walked to an open window. She looked outside and saw it was dark outside. _

_Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared in front of her and jumped straight for her. Mint yelled and ducked. The cat landed on the table that stood near the window and jumped on the ground. _

_Mint stood up again and looked at the cat. It said down facing the table. Mint took a step forward when a sudden weight on her head made her look up. Another cat sat on her head. It jumped down on the table as well and sat down next to the other cat on the ground._

_Mint looked confused. Seconds later more cats jumped inside and all sat down in a circle around the table. Mint focused her eyes in the table and noticed Ichigo's pendant. She noticed a faint pink light in it. It was slowly diminishing._

_She felt fear overwhelm her as she saw the glow becoming fainter. She stepped forward when the cats suddenly started meowing. Mint was so surprised by the sudden sound she fell back on the ground. She looked closely at what was happening and noticed the glow increasing. _

_Then it hit her. A pink glow in Ichigo's pendant and cats surrounding it and trying to sustain it. She jumped up and reached for the pendant. But instead of taking it her hadn went through it. Mint tried again but it was the same result. _

_A sudden noise made her jump. She looked to her right and noticed I the middle of the café the Mews with Kisshu and Taruto and herself! She saw Taruto and Pudding sit down and Aoyama as well. The rest went down to the basement. Her other self stood still in the café looking to where the cats were and she was. The other Mint walked over to the table and grabbed the pendant. _

_Mint watched as Kisshu walked in and her other self put the pendant down again and walked away. _

_She reached out fort he pendant again expecting to go through it again. To her surprise she felt the pendant, but before she could take it her environment changed._

_She stood in the ship's hall and saw Ichigo and the others. She watched as she saw a cat jump at Ichigo who threw the cat against the wall. Mint was about to turn away again when she noticed what the cat had dropped. It was the pendant! Mint ran towards it and tried to grab it, but failed and went through it again. She pulled herself up and felt irritated. She was so close, why couldn't she take it? _

_She noticed her friends were gone and she was in front of the huge door, but she stood on the inside. She saw Kahn standing in front of the screen and Ichigo on the altar. Before she could move a noise was heard at the door. She turned to see and noticed Kahn standing next to her. He waved the door open and there the cat stood again. Kahn waved his hand once more and the cat vanished. He turned around and walked away._

_Mint had noticed that the cat still hold Ichigo's pendant. So if the cat has the pendant, then we have to find the cat! Mint realised._

_Again her environment changed and she was standing near the bushes where a cat had jumped at her. She approached the bushes and moved them aside a bit. She saw what looked like a nest of some kind. Two yellow eyes looked straight in hers but they didn't look threatening. They looked kind and sad. Mint noticed a pink glow very faint. She knew immediately what it was. She reached for it when suddenly the cat jumped forwards and clouded her vision. Mint only saw darkness as she fell backwards on the ground and yelled from shock._

_000_

'Aaaaahh!'

'Mint! What's wrong!?' A voice asked worried. Mint didn't respond. 'Mint!' It yelled again.

'Whaa!' Mint yelled as she woke up in an instant. She looked straight in Keiichiro's eyes. They were looking worried. Mint then noticed the rest of them coming over.

'Mint? Are you alright?' Keiichiro asked worried. Mint looked at him again when she remembered what she had seen in her dream.

Without warning she jumped up and raced to the door.

'I know where it is!!' Mint yelled. The others looked as Mint ran out of the café.

'Huh, What does she mean?' Pudding asked rubbing her eyes. The others thought about it when it hit them.

'THE HEARTS ENERGY!!' They all said simultaneously. All of them ran after her forgetting everything else around them.

_000_

Kahn was looking at his screen and flipped its image to the café. He watched as he saw a girl with blue hair running out of the café followed by the others seconds later.

'Mint, he? Could she know something I perhaps need?' Kahn asked himself. He decided to pay them a visit. He watched as Mint stormed into the park and stopped near some bushes. He turned around towards Ichigo. He lifted her up from the altar.

'Lets go see if they have what we need' Kahn said smiling evilly before he teleported away with Ichigo.

_000_

Mint stopped running and looked around her. She was in the park now. She sought desperately for the bush. She heard noises behind her indicating the others had followed her. Mint walked slowly further and noticed the bush. She ran over to it.

The others arrived in the park and caught sight of Mint. She was running towards a bush. They ran towards her. Mint was on her knees trying to push aside the bush. The others looked at her not really understanding what could possibly be here.

A sudden meow indicated what Mint already knew. She reached out and just as in her dream the cat jumped straight at her. Instead of being surprised as in her dream she caught the cat and hold onto it.

The others were surprised as the cat jumped at Mint. Even more surprised they were when Mint caught it. It was as if she knew it would happen.

'Mint, what are you doing?' Ryou asked. Mint didn't respond and looked at the cat's mouth. Indeed it did had it in its mouth.

Before she could grab it more cats jumped out of the bush. They surrounded her and the cat she was holding. Mint was a little surprised by this as it didn't happen n her dream. The cat she was holding released itself from her grasp and jumped down. The other cats stood in front of it. Mint stayed on her knees and looked them straight in the eyes.

'Please, I won't hurt you. I need that pendant. I want to save Ichigo' Mint said. The cats looked at her intense. The others had no idea what was going on until they heard Mint speak.

'Off course! The pendant!' Ryou said. The others realised it too when they saw a pink glow from one of the cats. The cat that was holding Ichigo's pendant.

The cat slowly walked forward and placed the pendant on the ground. The pink glow was getting weaker again. The cats started meowing again and the glow became stronger. Everything became clear to Ryou now.

'They have been keeping Ichigo's energy intact' Ryou said looking at the cats. The others understood.

Mint slowly reached for the pendant. Without any warning she was blown back by a hard, black wind. The others were blown back as well. They looked up and saw Kahn.

'Well, well. This is convenient. You have found it for me. Now I won't have to search for it myself' kahn said.

The girls jumped up and got ready to transform when Kahn blew another hard wind to them causing them to lose their pendants. They were blown back hard against the park fence. Their pendants were blown into the bushes. Kahn walked forward to the cats. The Mews slowly got up and they and the rest now noticed Ichigo laying behind Kahn.

'Ichigo' Pudding said soft and worried. Kahn looked up having heard her. He turned around and waved his hand over Ichigo.

'I almost forgot about you' Kahn said. He turned his attention back to the cats. Behind him Ichigo awoke and stood up. She looked a little confused, but immediately transformed into her dark self.

She blocked the path between the Mews and the cats. Kahn reached for the pendant. All the cats jumped at him ready to strike. A simple wave of his hand threw them all away. Ichigo called forth her shadow bell and aimed it at the Mews.

Aoyama looked hurt at her as did the others. They are so close. They can't give up. The Mews got up again as did the others. Ichigo laughed evilly at them.

'You can't even transform and still want to fight!' Ichigo laughed. Kahn grinned as well as he grabbed Ichigo's pendant from the ground.

The Mews and others looked shocked. Ichigo turned around to face her master. He beckoned her to come to him. Ichigo walked towards him and stood next to him.

'Watch, as I complete this evil being!' kahn yelled while laughing evilly. The Mews and others yelled, but it was to late. Kahn threw the pendant in the air and aimed his hand at it. Seconds later it exploded and the pink energy that was in it was released.

The energy swirled around in the air before it slowly vanished before their eyes. The Mews and others saw it vanish right in front of their eyes.

Ichigo suddenly yelled as if she was in tremendous pain. They all looked at her and saw her grabbing her head. Seconds later she floated in the air surrounded by dark energy. Ichigo's hands hang beside her. They all saw how Ichigo's pink hair become a darker pink and eventually went into a dark grey followed by pitch-black hair.

Ichigo had changed completely. Her hair was now black as was her heart. Kahn laughed evilly as he finally had her completely. Ichigo landed softly on the ground and opened her eyes. She looked at the Mews with an evil stare. The felt as if they were looking in a black hole. Kahn stopped laughing and looked straight at the Mews and friends.

'Now we will kill you, so we can destroy all life on this planet and make it our own' Kahn said cold and evilly. Ichigo grinned at the thought which was visibly seen by the Mews and friends.

The pendant was broken, but so were the Mews.

**This was chapter eight. Hope it was good. Please review.**

**Oh and please vote on my poll on my profile. I need more votes, so I can finish the next chapter. I can end it in two ways and need to know which one to use. So Vote! please!  
**

**Thanks and bye bye till the next chapter.**


	9. Revelation

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but hey I had exams! Thanks for all the reviews btw. Keep them coming! Please?**

BTW I know it's Zakuro, but I'm keeping it Zakura since I'm used to it by now.

**Enough with my begging, have fun!**

Chapter nine: Revelation

The Mews and others stood frozen in horror as they saw what Ichigo had become. There was no trace left of her usual self. Even her pink hair was now pitch-black. All of them shivered just by looking at her. Masha was leaking tears for she no longer felt Ichigo's heart.

Kahn moved to Ichigo's right side and grinned evilly at them. Ichigo just stood still with an evil smile on her face. 'Let's end them now, my dear' Kahn said lovely to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and aimed her shadow bell.

The others realised there was no preventing this fight. Ryou, Kisshu and Taruto stepped in front of the Mews and Kisshu and Taruto revealed their weapons. Keiichiro, Aoyama and Masha backed away for they knew they were no match.

'What are you guys doing?' Mint asked a little annoyed.

'Yeah, Do you guys think we can't take them?' Pudding said a little louder than Mint. Zakura and Lettuce felt the same, but didn't speak.

The three guys sighed as they understood that the girls had forgotten in what state they were in.

'Right now you four indeed can't take them' Ryou said while frowning at the thought they had already forgotten. The girls stirred in their place from that statement.

'Why is that!?' Mint and Pudding asked simultaneously. Kisshu sighed and turned around to face the girls.

'I guess you forgot, but look at yourselves. You aren't transformed and if I remember correctly you kinda lost your pendants' Kisshu told them. The shock on their faces was read clearly. They had completely forgotten that.

Kisshu turned back to face Kahn and Ichigo. Without warning Ichigo jumped up high and aimed her shadow bell at Kisshu. Kisshu moved his dragon swords in front of him ready to block any attack she aimed for him.

'Striking Shadow Bang!' She yelled and a dark orb sped its way towards Kisshu. Kisshu's dragon swords collide with the black orb. Kisshu is slowly moving back from the pressure of the orb. Kisshu felt the orb breaking through his defence and quickly jumps out of the way. The orb clashes on the ground causing a crater to appear. Kisshu looks up and sees Ichigo slowly descending. He charges at her ready to strike, but off course not to kill.

Kahn waits for Ryou and Taruto to attack. Both charge at him and Kahn flicks his hand at them. Both are send hurtling backwards. Quickly they get on their feet and charge once more. Kahn repeats his attack, but this time Ryou changes into his cat form and quickly jumps out of the way using his cat agility while Taruto throws his click-clack toys around a pole to his left and swings himself out of harms way.

Ryou lands behind Kahn and changes back to human. Without waiting a second he charges at Kahn and sends his leg towards him. Kahn moves his hand again and Ryou is send flying backwards.

While Ryou was attacking again Taruto used the force of his pull to fling himself around the pole and fly straight at Kahn. Kahn did not see this coming was kicked hard by Taruto and sent crashing to the ground. Taruto landed a few feet away.

'Nicely done, Taruto!' Ryou shouted. Taruto rubbed the back of his head and felt a little embarrassed. Kahn got to his feet and looked very angry.

'You won't succeed again, boy!' Kahn said angrily. He swiftly turned his whole body and grabbed Taruto by the throat. Taruto started to choke as Kahn forced more pressure on his throat.

_000_

Meanwhile the Mews were in the bushes searching for their pendants. They could hear the sounds of the battle and were getting worried. Desperately they kept searching leaving no place unchecked.

'_Taruto!'_

Pudding abruptly stopped her search and jolted up on her feet. _Taruto was in danger_, she thought. _I have to go and help. _Zakura placed a hand on her shoulder and Pudding was pulled out of her thoughts. She understood what Zakura tried to say and went on with the search for the pendants. Right now she couldn't do anything.

A rustle made them all look up. Four cats walked towards them from within the bushes. The four Mews looked a little confused until they saw what they were bringing. The cats were holding each of their pendants. Overjoyed they gently grabbed their pendants and transformed. In their minds they thanked the cats as they quickly left the bushes and jumped on the battlefield.

_000_

'Taruto!' Ryou shouted as he saw him being strangled. Quickly he ran to him and aimed a kick for Kahn. Kahn simply moved his free hand and blew Ryou away. 'Damn it!' Ryou mumbled under his breath. He quickly got up and tried again, but it simply ended up the same.

'It's useless. No one can save him' Kahn said menacingly. Taruto slowly became blue and looked with horror at Kahn.

Suddenly Kahn released Taruto and flew a few meters away, crashing onto the ground hard. Taruto started coughing and took heavy breaths. As he looked up he saw Pudding standing beside him.

'Seems I just saved him' Pudding said proudly. She helped Taruto get up and handed him his click-clacks.

'Thanks' Taruto said softly. Pudding blushed slightly and both took a fighting position.

Ryou slowly got to his feet and noticed Zakura standing near him also in a fighting position. All four of them faced Kahn who slowly got back on his feet looking even more angrier.

_000 _

In the mean time Kisshu was fighting Ichigo. He charged at her, but Ichigo simply dodged it and kicked him in the back. Kisshu fell on the ground but quickly back flipped and landed on his feet. Ichigo on the other hand had not been waiting for him to get back up and sent another black orb at him. Kisshu moved his dragon swords in front of him, but he knew he couldn't stop the orb. It was too strong. The orb was closing in when an arrow hit it, causing it to split and disappear.

'Are you alright?' Lettuce asked. Kisshu looked up and saw Mint and Lettuce standing at his left. He nodded to let them know he was fine.

The girls moved their attention to Ichigo who looked slightly angered. Mint fired another arrow this time aimed at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped out of the way only to be caught in Lettuce's attack. She was washed backwards. Soaking wet she got up and aimed her shadow bell at them. Before she could attack Kisshu appeared above her with his dragon swords ready to strike. Just in time Ichigo moved her shadow bell above her and the weapons collided. Both were sent flying backwards.

'Damn it, you are getting on my nerves' Ichigo said angrily. The other three looked at her and felt their fighting spirits drop a bit at that comment. Ichigo didn't wait for them to get well and jumped up in the air.

'Striking Shadow Bang!' She yelled and another black orb was sent towards Kisshu, Mint and Lettuce. All three moved in a different direction and avoided the orb.

They all looked up and saw Ichigo was still in the air and slowly coming down. Mint knew she had to and aimed at Ichigo.

'Reborn Mint Echo!' she shouted and an arrow went straight for the defenceless Ichigo. Kisshu and Lettuce watched as the arrow went closer and closer.

Ichigo noticed the arrow and grinned. She closed her eyes and her bat-like wings moved. Just before the arrow would hit, Ichigo flew aside.

'What!' Mint yelled completely shocked by this. 'Since when can _sh__e_ fly!' Kisshu and Lettuce were just as surprised or more like shocked.

'Well Mint, seems like your aim is a little off, or maybe your target is to difficult for you' Ichigo said while slightly chuckling. Mint felt angry, but also worried.

_How are we going to win this? Maybe if we could get her back, but that's hopeless now._

Mint was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when Lettuce screamed her name. Mint looked up and saw a black orb coming straight for her. It was to late and Mint was hit. She collided into the fence and fell unconscious on the ground.

Ichigo laughed and continued her fight with only two to worry about now.

_000_

Keiichiro, Aoyama and Masha were watching the two fights in horror, feeling useless for not being able to help them. Suddenly they jumped out of the way – Masha _flying_ out of the way – and seconds later Mint collided with the fence. Keiichiro quickly went over to her and checked her.

'She's alright, just unconscious' He said as he saw the worried expressions from Aoyama and Masha.

Masha sighed with relieve. She hated to see her friends hurt, especially by hers and theirs best friend. Masha couldn't help but let a few tears fall, even though she was a robot. Aoyama sighed as well and directed his gaze back to the fights.

_000_

'Zakura's Whip!' Zakura yelled as she sent her whip forward missing Kahn by inches.

Taruto didn't give him time to recover and sent his click-clacks straight at Kahn who barely dodged them by ducking under them. Before he could get up Pudding attacked.

'Pudding Ring Inferno!' She yelled and Kahn was sent flying backwards and hit the ground hard.

He groaned a bit and got up. Before they could try anything again he waved his hand so hard that it would have flown off if not being attached by a bone. Ryou was knocked of his feet and sent through a wall. Rubble fell down and covered Ryou. No sound was heard and they thought he was either unconscious or dead.

'Ryou!' Zakura, Pudding and Taruto yelled, but no response came from the rubble. Angry they turned back to face Kahn who simply smiled at his small victory. Without another second all three attacked at the same time giving no possible escape.

_000_

Ichigo flew right over Lettuce causing a harsh wind that almost knocked Lettuce off her feet. She quickly spun around and faced Ichigo who was hovering inches above the ground.

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!' She yelled and the wave of water went straight for Ichigo. Ichigo flapped her wings and flew upwards only to meet Kisshu in mid-air with his swords ready to strike. Ichigo quickly moved her shadow bell against the swords and pushed of hard as to move out of the way.

She flew up a little more and looked down to where Lettuce and Kisshu were standing. Both were panting from the heavy fight. Kisshu created lighting with his two swords and aimed it at Ichigo.

Ichigo surprisingly flew straight towards him. Just before she made contact with him she went sideways. Kisshu followed her still holding the lighting. Ichigo flew circles around Kisshu making him dizzy. He looked down trying to make the spinning stop.

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!' A wave of water went straight for Ichigo and Ichigo moved sideways revealing Kisshu. Within seconds the water contacted with Kisshu's lighting causing both to be electrified, Kisshu worse.

Ichigo landed a few feet away and laughed slightly. Both Lettuce and Kisshu fell on their knees from the horrible shock.

'I..I'm..s..sorry' Lettuce managed to say to Kisshu. Kisshu slowly lifted his head to see her.

'I…It's…o…okay' He responded. It wasn't her fault. Still pretty "shocked" they managed to get up and stood shakily facing Ichigo who was smiling.

_000 _

Keiichiro stayed by Mint's side while Aoyama and Masha went to find Ryou in the rubble. It was quit some distance from the fights, so they figured they could risk it. Carefully as to not be seen they made their way to the rubble. Aoyama started pulling away the bigger stones while Masha checked if anyone noticed them.

Masha looked at Kahn and felt scared. Pudding, Zakura and Taruto were still doing fine, but for how long? She looked at the other side. Kisshu and Lettuce were shaking as they stood and faced Ichigo. Masha looked at Ichigo and felt another shiver. Except this shiver was different. It wasn't so much fear, but it wasn't anything she could explain.

Not wanting to watch how Ichigo hurt her friends she turned back to Aoyama. He had cleared most of the bigger parts of the rubble and was literally digging for Ryou now. In a few more minutes they spotted a hand. Aoyama dug harder and they uncovered Ryou.

'Ryou? Can you hear me?' Aoyama asked. Ryou didn't respond and kept his eyes closed. Aoyama noticed he was still breathing. Masha sighed with relieve at that.

Masha went over to Keiichiro to get him to help. Keiichiro quickly went over to Ryou and Aoyama to get Ryou to safety while Masha stayed with the still unconscious Mint. Minutes later Ryou was lying next to Mint.

All they could do now was again watch the fights.

_000_

Kahn had easily dodged all the attacks coming at him. Taruto and Zakura turned around quickly and aimed their attacks for Kahn again. Kahn simply ducked underneath them and the two attacks became stuck in each other. Kahn chuckled at that a bit before jumping out of the way of Pudding's attack. Quickly he turned around and sent Pudding flying several meters. Pudding fell hard on the ground and laid still for a minute.

'Pudding!' Taruto yelled when he saw her fly through the air by Kahn. He and Zakura had unravelled their weapons. Taruto flung his weapon towards Kahn who grabbed hold of it and tossed Taruto after Pudding.

Kahn then was thrown off his feet by Zakura's whip. He rolled aside and jumped up moving around. Before Zakura could turn around he flung her away as well and sent her colliding with a wall.

Slowly Pudding and Taruto got back on their feet followed by Zakura seconds later. All three took a fighting stance again ready to go at it again. Kahn sighed with boredom.

_000_

Ichigo smiled at the shaky figures in front of her. She swiftly ran towards Kisshu and kicked him in the stomach sending him rolling backwards over the ground before hitting a wall and falling flat on the ground. She didn't waist any time and spun around and kicked Lettuce in a different direction.

Kisshu slowly got up again. He charged another lighting and fired it at Ichigo. Ichigo was too focused on Lettuce to notice and was hit hard. A loud scream was heard as the electricity went through her body making her completely numb.

Lettuce got back to her feet and saw Ichigo fall down. Kisshu looked shocked at what he had done, but knew he had to. Slowly they both walked towards her. Kisshu checked if she was unconscious or not. A leg swept his feet away from underneath him and he fell hard on his side. Before Ichigo could do anymore damage Lettuce used her attack to move Kisshu out of the way.

Kisshu now very wet got back up and stared at Ichigo who was slowly getting back up as well. Lettuce kept a close eye as Ichigo shakily got to her feet.

_000_

Kahn moved his hand in front of him and aimed it at Pudding. Seconds later Pudding screamed in horror when a small part of her skin on her arm went dark and started to crumble. Zakura didn't waist any time and flung her Whip at Kahn. Kahn dodged it causing his attack to stop.

Pudding was so shocked she fell on her knees. Taruto kneeled next to her and checked her. Where her skin had been crumbling was now an open wound with blood sipping from it. Even though Kahn hadn't used that before on them, it wasn't unfamiliar for them. They had seen him use it on the plant-creature.

Flashback

_The newcomer stepped forward a few steps and raised his hand to the plant-creature, who squeaked even more now. Before it could even throw the green orb it created in a second, the plant-creature started to wither at a fast rate. Ichigo grinned as she watched. The plant-creature let out a yell that sounded unnatural and vaporised in front of the Mews and co._

Present

Kahn got his footing back and sighed annoyed. He looked to his side and saw Ichigo in pretty bad shape. He felt more anger rising through him.

'This has gone on long enough. You should have stayed down for now I'm going to rip out your hearts!' Kahn yelled angrily. Zakura, Taruto and Pudding shivered not knowing what was going to happen.

Kahn moved forward and sped towards the three knocking them of their feet with pure force. Seconds later screams were heard as parts of their skin started to darken and crumble. Kahn simply smiled as he continued his assault.

_000_

Ichigo looked angry at Kisshu and Lettuce as she shakily got to her feet. A sudden scream stopped her from attacking as all three turned to see who had screamed. They all saw Pudding falling to her knees. Ichigo looked quite shocked.

'He used that? I never thought he would use that on a human' Ichigo said. Kisshu and Lettuce looked surprised at her not expecting her to feel remorse for Pudding now that she was evil. She noticed them looking at her and went back to her "old self". 'Guess they really pissed him off for him to use Evaporation' She said.

Then three simultaneous screams were heard. They snapped their heads back and saw Zakura, Pudding and Taruto lying on the ground screaming loudly. Kisshu and Lettuce didn't waist any time and rushed over to help them. Ichigo felt something stopping herself from getting in their way. It didn't matter how evil she was, she disagreed on using that power against humans.

Kisshu jumped at Kahn and struck his swords at him, but Kahn moved out of the way, straight into Lettuce's attack. He got washed aside. Kisshu and Lettuce went over to their friends and saw the blood on their arms and legs and the horror in their eyes. They helped them up and moved away from Kahn a bit more.

Kahn slowly got up and stayed were he was. He was quite surprised to see those two since Ichigo was supposed to keep them busy. He noticed her standing quite still. He simply thought she was still kinda paralyzed from the lighting from earlier.

Kahn then noticed they had been fighting nearly for the whole night as the sun was slowly rising. He had enough of these "protectors" and wanted them finished. They really were annoying.

_000 _

Pudding, Taruto and Zakura were panting heavily and still felt the pain. Keiichiro, Aoyama and Masha went over to them followed by Mint and Ryou who had awoken from the screams.

'Are you guys okay? I mean I know you're not, but still……..' Kisshu blurted out not knowing what to say. The three wounded smiled slightly.

'We'll live' Zakura said. Ryou looked at Kahn.

'Why isn't he attacking again?' Ryou asked no one in particular. The others looked at Kahn and noticed indeed he was just standing there. Kisshu moved his gaze to Ichigo and his heart made a jump when he realised she hadn't tried to stop him and Lettuce trying to save their friends.

A sudden squeak from Masha caught everyone's attention. Masha was flying circles and beeping as if she was hyperventilating.

'Masha!' Keiichiro shouted worried. Masha abruptly stopped and looked at them.

'I felt it!' Masha yelled to them. All of them looked confused. 'Ichigo's Hearts Energy!' Masha yelled causing everybody to jump from surprise and joy and slight doubt.

'Are you sure?' Ryou asked rather anxious. Masha started to circle enthusiastically while shouting 'yes, yes, yes'. 'Where is it then?' Ryou asked bluntly. Masha suddenly stopped again looking rather sad.

'I'm not sure, I just know it's near. I think it's in one of you guys' Masha said. They all looked at each other half in denial and half expecting one of them to start glowing pinkish.

'In one of us? How is that possible? And who might have it then?' Keiichiro asked the questions everyone was wondering. Masha looked as though deep in thought.

'Well I believe it is possible during a traumatic experience or something like that and two persons are in contact with each other, that a small part, more like a fraction, can move into the other person. That person holds that fraction inside him or her forever. But I don't know who it might be' Masha said stunning everyone else.

'How come you didn't tell us this before! We might be able to still save her!' Aoyama yelled from frustration. He quickly cooled down when he noticed how he had yelled at Masha. 'Sorry Masha, I didn't mean it' Aoyama said.

'Alright then, we have to figure out who might have the hearts energy. Has anyone here experienced something painful or traumatic with Ichigo?' Ryou asked. No one could think of something.

'Wait! When Aoyama turned into Deep Blue, that was really painful for Ichigo!' Mint said loudly almost yelling. They all agreed, but still didn't know who got the energy.

Masha started to spin again from excitement. 'I know! It's Aoyama!' Masha yelled. Seeing the others confused she explained. 'When Deep Blue was defeated Aoyama should have died, but Ichigo saved him by giving all her powers to him. She probably also gave him a fraction of her hearts energy!' Masha said growing more happy by every word she spoke.

The others realised this too and their moods brightened. 'But, how do I give it back to her?' Aoyama asked. The others were pulled out of their happy mode as they realised it wouldn't be as easy as to make a pendant make contact with her.

Masha jolted around again getting everyone's attention. 'The only way to give someone back their hearts energy when it's in a person, is to kiss her!' Masha said happily. Aoyama suddenly felt nervous, for now everything depended on his kiss.

**Don't worry voters. Your choice will happen, otherwise I shouldn't have made a poll. Just wait and see in the next chapter. I will upload it within two days, at least I'll try.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. It really keeps me going when I lose inspiration.**


	10. Failed

**Here it is then, Chapter Ten! It became pretty long, but I don't think anyone minds right?**

**Don't forget to Review! Please?**

**Enjoy!!**

Chapter ten: Failed

'Kiss her?' Aoyama asked rather dazed. The others were just as dazed. Masha kept circling from excitement.

'Wow wait a minute! How will we pull that off? She's not really in the mood, if you get me' Kisshu said trying not to sound jealous. Luckily for him no one noticed.

'You got a point. How are we going do this?' Ryou asked. No one answered for no one knew. Masha finally stopped circling mostly because she was getting dizzy.

'It would be so much easier if she was unconscious' Taruto said without really hearing what he said. He didn't notice he was speaking out loud. The others spun around to face him.

'That's it! Brilliant!' Ryou said loudly without thinking how horrible it actually sounded.

'So what? We're just going to knock her unconscious?' Mint asked unbelievable. The others nodded even though they knew it sounded wrong.

'We can't do that! She might not be her usual self, but still….it's wrong!' Kisshu almost yelled startling the others. Before Ryou could respond Masha started speaking with excitement.

'It won't be wrong. Aoyama is her boyfriend, so actually she would just be receiving a kiss from her boyfriend' Masha said and immediately starting circling with excitement again.

'That's right. Besides trying to convince her that Aoyama just wants to join her so he can be with her, probably won't work' Ryou said. The others agreed. 'Alright, we also have to deal with Kahn, so we must split up. Kisshu and I will keep Kahn busy, while the rest takes down Ichigo'.

'Wow, just the two of you against Kahn?! Are you crazy! He'll kill you guys!' Mint nearly yelled. Ryou sighed.

'We have to. We need as much people as possible to fight Ichigo. She fights well and the more pressure is on her, the more chance she gets hit' Ryou said.

'Alright, but still can you two handle Kahn by yourselves?' Keiichiro asked very worried. Ryou and Kisshu glanced at each other and smiled to the others.

'Sure we can' Both said simultaneously. The others looked worried, but agreed. 'Besides if we really are in trouble one of you can always jump in and help' Ryou said to ease a bit more of their worries.

They all turned around to face their opponents. Ichigo stood rather dazed and Kahn very bored. Kisshu and Ryou walked towards him until they were within attack range. The girls and Taruto walked towards Ichigo. Kahn looked surprised to see so few to fight him and so many to fight Ichigo.

'Is she really that hard?' Kahn asked grinning. Kisshu and Ryou didn't say a word. Kisshu revealed his dragons words and Ryou took out a knife. 'Ah, are we getting serious now? Well then let's begin, I'm rather bored' Kahn said menacingly.

_000_

The girls and Taruto slowly walked around Ichigo blocking every direction in a circle. Ichigo was watching everyone, but she didn't seem worried. She grinned at them and then without warning she flew up.

'Reborn Mint Echo!' Mint shot an arrow right after Ichigo. Ichigo saw it coming and flew aside quickly.

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!' A wave of water rushed towards Ichigo, but again she dodged by going down a bit. Big mistake, because Taruto swung his click-clacks around her legs and pulled her down. Ichigo fell down on the ground still with the click-clack toys around her.

'Pudding Ring Inferno!' Before Ichigo could move or block she was already hit. They had caught her in the sort of jelly from Pudding. They circled around her with sad faces.

'Zakura's Whip!' Zakura hit the jelly thing and it splashed in every direction and causing Ichigo damage. She fell down hard on the ground coughing.

Ichigo felt anger rising inside her. She tossed her shadow bell away from her, startling the others.

'What is she doing?!' Mint yelled surprised. _She would throw away her only weapon?_ Seconds later Ichigo grinned making everybody confused and nervous.

'Striking Shadow Bang!' She yelled. The others looked shocked as to how she could attack without her weapon. They saw nothing changing from Ichigo and wondered is she was bluffing. Seconds later Mint, Pudding and Taruto were sent flying over the group against a wall. The other two now noticed Ichigo's shadow bell. She had thrown it behind those three and attacked them in the back without even holding her weapon.

'_Is she so strong she can attack without holding her weapon? What did Kahn do to her?'_ Zakura thought.

Much time to think about it she did not have. Ichigo had jumped up and flew straight for Lettuce. Lettuce still in a daze from shock did not see her coming. Ichigo kicked her in the stomach sending her flying after the other three. Zakura quickly reacted and hit Ichigo with her whip. Ichigo fell forward, but before she hit the ground she pushed off with her hands and back flipped onto her feet. She turned around to face Zakura.

_000_

Ryou changed into a cat and jumped forward in an attempt to distract Kahn. Kisshu created lightning and went sideways. Kahn however already saw through it and punched Ryou back causing him to change back into human and lose his knife. With his right hand Kahn sent Kisshu flying through a wall.

Kisshu and Ryou both got back up on their feet. Before they could attack Masha suddenly flied straight for Kahn. Kahn was a little startled by this, but nevertheless caught Masha with his hand. He started squeezing her. Kisshu threw one of his swords at Kahn. Kahn barely noticed and dodged at the last minute, releasing Masha and receiving a minor cut. The sword flew straight back to Kisshu.

Before it reached Kisshu, Kahn had already swept him away with a wave of his hand. Kahn quickly jumped forward and grabbed hold of the sword. Ryou aimed an kick against Kahn's back, but Kahn turned around swiftly and flung to the sword towards Ryou. Ryou quickly jumped backwards, but just to late. The sword went straight through his right leg.

'Aaaaaaahhh!!' Ryou yelled as he pulled the sword with him while back flipping. He landed or more like crash-landed on the ground a few meters away with the sword still in his leg.

Kisshu struck with his other sword at Kahn who dodged it easily. Kisshu grinned as he did not turn, but went straight past Kahn. He intended Kahn to dodge so he could get to Ryou. Kisshu stood up and called his sword back causing it to easily slip out of Ryou's leg. Ryou hold back a yell of pain and gritted his teeth.

Kahn looked bored again and looked towards Ichigo. He noticed she was hurt a bit, but she was clearly beating those fools.

'He's too strong. Maybe we need to switch?' Kisshu asked. Ryou nodded. He used the communicator to call Zakura while Kisshu turned to face Kahn.

_000_

Ichigo smiled wickedly and flew upwards again. She grinned as she looked down at Zakura.

'Striking Shadow Bang!' Ichigo yelled and sent a black orb flying to Zakura. The four others were on their feet again and saw the black orb rushing down.

'Zakura's Whip!' She yelled and the orb splattered. Ichigo gritted her teeth in anger. The others joined Zakura when a communicator went off. Zakura pulled it out while the others watched Ichigo.

'Zakura! We Switch Now!' Ryou yelled through the communicator. Zakura shouted a quick okay and ran away from her fight. The others looking rather dazed.

In the middle of the range of the fights Zakura and Ryou passed each other, Zakura going towards Kahn and Ryou towards Ichigo.

Ryou nodded to the others and they all faced Ichigo still in the air.

_000_

Kisshu threw lighting at Kahn who simply waved it back at Kisshu. Kisshu did not expect this and was to late to dodge. Just before it hit him he saw a purple whip absorbing the lightning. He turned around and saw Zakura.

'Welcome' Kisshu said a bit sarcastic as if this was a nice place to be. Zakura couldn't resist a smile. 'And thanks' He said after it. Zakura just gave him a nod and ran towards Kahn.

She aimed her whip at him, but he simply caught it. Zakura then jumped over him and with that force she nearly pulled him down. Unfortunately he released the whip before it happened. Without a second time Kisshu launched forward. Kahn backed away, but his clothing got hit and now he had a cross on his chest. No blood though.

Anger rising in him Kahn sent Kisshu flying yet again, but Zakura flung her whip around him and carefully set him back down on the ground. Kahn gritted his teeth from anger.

'_This is taking to long!' _Kahn thought_._

_000_

Now Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Taruto and Ryou faced Ichigo. They whispered something to each other and sprung into action. Ryou jumped in a tree, Taruto stood just below Ichigo and the other three surrounded Ichigo below in a circle. Ichigo looked amused thinking they were powerless.

Ryou shouted something getting Ichigo's attention. She looked at eye-level to Ryou in the tree. Taruto flung his click-clacks around Ichigo's legs again catching her by surprise. She looked down furious causing Taruto to flinch a bit, but not enough to release her. Ichigo tried to fly upwards, but Taruto was holding onto a pole. The three girls exchanged looks and nodded causing Ichigo to get a little worried.

Taruto was struggling against Ichigo. She flung her shadow bell at him hitting him in the head.

'Reborn mint Echo!'

'Ribbon Lettuce rush!'

'Pudding Ring Inferno!'

All three attacks rushed towards Ichigo. Ryou saw Taruto releasing the click-clacks and jumped as high as he could. Ichigo saw the three attacks coming and flew up, but Ryou appeared above her blocking her escape. Ryou landed on her shoulders and pushed off just in time. All three attacks hit her and caused an enormous explosion full with smoke. Ryou again crash-landed for his leg was still hurt.

All five looked up and saw the smoke disappearing. It revealed Ichigo badly hurt. She had cuts everywhere and her clothes were torn here and there. Her bat-like wings were very slowly flapping. Few seconds later they stopped and Ichigo closed her eyes and fell down at an alarming rate. Ryou pushed off with his good leg and caught her. He carefully placed her on the ground.

Zakura yelled in the communicator at that moment.

_000_

Zakura and Kisshu nodded to each other as if they had a plan. Zakura launched forwards. Kahn ducked and Zakura went over him. In mid-air she turned her body around while Kahn got ready to fling his hand sending her flying away. Zakura just in time flung her whip around Kisshu. Kahn sent her flying with his power causing Kisshu to shot forward at Kahn at an alarming rate. Kahn not noticing his mistake could not dodge. Kisshu flung one sword in his left leg and the other for his stomach. Both hit, but the one aimed for Kahn's stomach didn't get far through for Kahn had grabbed hold of it.

The force of impact caused Kahn and Kisshu to both fall down. Kisshu quickly rolled aside while Kahn pulled the sword out of his stomach and leg. Zakura wasn't hurt badly for she was just flung away. Kisshu tried to call for his swords, but Kahn was holding them and blocked Kisshu's magic with his own. Without warning Kahn rushed forwards towards Kisshu. Kisshu tried to dodge, but it was to late. His very own sword cut at his side when Kisshu tried to dodge. The other sword was aimed at his heart. Kisshu watched as the sword came closer and closer to his heart when suddenly Zakura's whip took hold of it and pulled it in a different direction. It went through his right shoulder.

'Aaaaaaahhhh!' Kisshu yelled as he fell on the ground with his own sword in his shoulder. Kahn backed away still holding the other sword. Without warning he threw it at Zakura who was focused on Kisshu. Zakura noticed it at the last second and turned quickly causing it to cut passed her stomach. Zakura fell on her back and grabbed the communicator. Blood was dripping from her cut on her stomach and Kisshu's shoulder.

'Ryou! Help NOW!' Zakura yelled as hard as she could.

_000_

Ryou and the others heard Zakura yell through the communicator. Ryou turned around and looked at the others.

'Quick all of you go and help!' he shouted. Pudding, Mint, Lettuce and Taruto quickly ran to Zakura and Kisshu.

Ryou lifted Ichigo up and putting every weight on his good leg went over to Keiichiro, Aoyama and Masha. He put Ichigo down.

'Aoyama, now it's your turn!' Ryou said as he sprinted away to help the best he could.

Keiichiro was watching the fight from a distance and hadn't even noticed Ryou dropping off Ichigo. When he saw Ryou running towards the fight he looked a few meters beside him and saw Ichigo.

'Ah! Is she alright?' He asked still worried even though she needed to be unconscious. Aoyama nodded a yes. Masha was yet again circling with excitement. Keiichiro heard a loud noise and watched the fight again.

Aoyama kneeled down and lifted Ichigo's upper body off the ground a bit. Masha going crazy right now from excitement.

'Please Ichigo. Come back to us' Aoyama whispered to her as he leaned in for the kiss. _'Please let this work!'_ Aoyama thought as he leaned in closer. Seconds past and his lips connected with Ichigo's.

Masha nearly passed out from excitement. After a moment Aoyama pulled back and he looked hopefully at Ichigo. However nothing happened. No pink glow and still in black. She just lay there in his arms still unconscious.

'Masha! What's wrong? It's not working!' Aoyama asked panicky at Masha. Masha herself was at full stop. She looked totally confused not moving a "muscle" at last. Keiichiro looked at Masha as well wondering why it hadn't worked.

'Masha?' Keiichiro asked. Masha took control of herself and shook her head (more like her whole body).

'Impossible! The kiss should work!' Masha nearly yelled. 'Unless…..' Masha said quietly. Aoyama and Keiichiro looked at her waiting for her to continue.

'Masha! Unless What!?' Aoyama asked loudly. Masha noticed she had been going on in her thoughts.

'Sorry. It should work unless….the one who kisses her does not have the Hearts Energy' Masha said rather sad. Both Aoyama and Keiichiro looked confused.

'But you said I had the Hearts Energy' Aoyama said getting hysterical. Masha looked down sadly.

'I now I said that. I told you I couldn't sense where exactly it was so I guessed it was you because Ichigo once gave all her power to you' Masha said getting sadder by the second.

'You guessed?!' Aoyama said more hysterically. Masha didn't dare to look at him. Aoyama carefully put Ichigo down and stood up. 'Sorry Masha. So what now?'.

Masha thought of a great idea. 'I know! When I felt it I was with all of you guys, so one of you must have it! So why not let everybody kiss Ichigo!' Masha said smiling. Aoyama looked a bit angered and Keiichiro looked shocked.

'What! You want everyone to try it out!' Aoyama yelled feeling the need to protect Ichigo. Masha cowered a bit, but not of fear. More of embarrassment.

'I don't know Masha. It sounds as if we are mistreating Ichigo. Besides even if we would do that, there's no way Kahn will let everyone leave the fight for a moment' Keiichiro said trying to sound gentle. Masha nodded feeling kinda the same.

Suddenly Aoyama fell down. The saw Ichigo was awake and had knocked the legs out from underneath him. She stood up and looked furious at the three.

'What is going on here!? What am I doing here with you!?' She yelled. Seeing the shock on their faces she realised she wouldn't get an answer and flew away from them to join her master in the fight.

_000_

Zakura and Kisshu lay on the ground and Kahn was coming closer. Zakura had just called for help. Kisshu tried to get up, but the slightest movement caused a extremely stinging feeling through his shoulder.

'Aaaahh!' He yelled.

Zakura turned her head and saw the shape he was in. The blood was leaking out pretty fast. She moved closer to him and hoisted herself on her knees ignoring the pain from her stomach and the increase of dripping blood by her movement. She pulled out the sword and put a hand on Kisshu's wound as to trying to keep the bleeding from increasing.

'Aaaaahhhh!!' Kisshu yelled as Zakura pulled out the sword. Quickly after he gritted his teeth when she put a hand on his wound.

Kahn crept closer and moved his hands in the direction of both swords. They immediately flew into his hands. Kahn held them in front of him and stepped forward with enormous speed intending to rip them apart.

'Reborn Mint echo!'

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!'

An arrow hit Kahn's hand causing him to release the sword. Before he could strike with the other sword a wave of water collided with Kahn and he was washed away losing hold of the second sword.

Pudding and Taruto ran to Zakura and Kisshu while Mint and Lettuce stood in front of them to shield them.

'You okay?' Taruto asked. When he saw Kisshu's wound he flinched. Kisshu grinned at him.

'I'm fine, but it seems you are having a worse time dealing with it than I am' Kisshu joked. He couldn't resist a laugh, but immediately regretted it for he felt as if he was struck again.

Ryou joined them and motioned Zakura to move her hand. She did and Pudding and Ryou gasped when they saw the wound.

'Pudding deal with Kahn! Lettuce come here, we need your water!' Ryou shouted. Lettuce came immediately and Pudding stood by Mint followed by Taruto. He knew he wouldn't be able to help much with wounds.

Zakura pushed herself on her feet causing more blood to drip from her cut wound. Lettuce noticed.

'Ah! Zakura what are you doing?! You are injured as well!' Lettuce said nearly panicky. Ryou shifted his gaze to Zakura and noticed the wound across her stomach.

'Zakura, you can't fight' He said. Zakura didn't even look at him.

'I'm fine. It's not deep' Zakura responded as she walked to Mint, Pudding and Taruto. Ryou didn't like it to just let her go and fight, but right now he had other worries.

'Fine! Lettuce wash Kisshu's wound clean!' Ryou nearly commanded, but Lettuce didn't even notice his tone of voice for she had seen the wound. Carefully she used her powers to cleanse Kisshu's wound. 'Thanks!' Ryou said as he took some thread to stitch the wound up. (yes he really does have everything with him).

Lettuce realising she wasn't needed here anymore went to join the others. She turned around to run to them when Pudding came flying her way. Pudding collided with Lettuce and both fell down on the ground.

'Pudding!? Are you alright?' Lettuce asked. Pudding quickly got off her and helped her up.

'Yeah, I'm fine' Pudding responded and both went to join the others.

_000_

'Reborn Mint Echo!' An arrow flew a great speed towards Kahn. Kahn ducked and the arrow flew over him nearly hitting Pudding and Lettuce who just arrived on the scene – Pudding returning on the scene. Both jumped aside and the arrow sped between them. Pudding sighed, but Lettuce screamed.

'NO!' Lettuce yelled when she saw the arrow speeding further towards Kisshu and Ryou. Pudding went pale when she watched the arrow closing the distance. Inches away from them Taruto's click-clacks swung around the arrow and Taruto pulled it away.

Pudding and Lettuce sighed deeply and Ryou and Kisshu were looking kinda pale.

'How stupid' Kahn said having seen the critical error of the so called Protectors of earth.

'Zakura's Whip!' Zakura hit Kahn by surprise across the face leaving a small cut on his cheek.

'Aah!' Kahn shouted. He became furious and with a wave of the hand sent Zakura flying. She landed on top of Mint, well she would have if Mint hadn't moved. Mint quickly pulled her up before they were sitting ducks.

Taruto, Pudding and Lettuce came closer and all of them surrounded Kahn. They all nodded in agreement confusing Kahn. Zakura wrapped her whip around Kahn's left arm while Taruto wrapped his click-clacks around his right arm. Kahn tried to dodge them, but was hit with another arrow. He nearly growled of anger. While Zakura and Taruto kept him in place the others fired away.

'Pudding Ring Inferno!'

'Ribbon Lettuce Rush!'

'Reborn Mint Echo!'

All attacks hit the target. Ryou was watching this attack since he was done stitching Kisshu. Kisshu stood a little shaky next to him. The girls and Taruto waited anxiously for the smoke to clear. Suddenly all five of them were blown backwards and hit the ground hard.

'What!' Kisshu and Ryou yelled simultaneously. The girls and Taruto slowly got up.

Kahn stood at the same spot as before. He was scratched and his clothes were a bit torn. But the look he gave them was beyond normal. He didn't look angry, nor did he look furious. It was something beyond those. They could just feel it, all the hatred coming from Kahn.

Kahn moved his head upwards and yelled to the skies. It was horrible to even hear. The girls and Taruto, Kisshu and Ryou (and the three bystanders) all shivered from that sound. Suddenly an enormous wind pressure leaked from Kahn and pushed them all flat on the ground. Even on the ground the pressure did not stop. After a while it increased and they were pushed deeper into the ground cracking the concrete.

Kahn's scream died out and so did the pressure. Everyone was dizzy and almost blacking out from the pressure they had felt upon them. Slow and very unsteady they got up from their very own small craters. All of them stood shakily as they watched Kahn who was still looking furious.

'You are **STILL **standing!' Kahn yelled anger flowing freely through him. The others felt a little fear come over them facing this angry enemy.

Suddenly Kahn became a bit calmer. Seconds later Ichigo landed next to him. Kahn stroke her cheek for a moment before directing his gaze to those – according to him - impudent rodents.

'What! She is still evil!' Ryou shouted not caring that Kahn could hear him. The others only now realised this as well, but before they could ask, Kahn spoke.

'This is taking to much time and energy. Ichigo my dear, Finish them!' Kahn said. Ichigo smiled at him – which made Kisshu's blood boil from jealously – and nodded.

'As you wish' Ichigo said. Kahn teleported away leaving Ichigo to deal with those "impudent rodents".

Ichigo spread her arms to the sides and directed her head upwards with closed eyes. She floated up into the sky a bit. The others were confused and still dizzy. They suddenly felt an enormous energy come from Ichigo. A black fog was coming from her body spreading around her. Ichigo opened her eyes and stared to the sky.

'DARK SOUL EVENT!' She yelled and the black fog sprang to action as if it was alive. It went in every direction and entered every body it came across. Everyone screamed in pain when the fog entered their bodies and they all fell down lifeless.

Ichigo slowly came down and landed nicely on her two feet. She looked around her and saw everyone lying lifeless. She grinned and suddenly sank through her knees. She caught herself with her hands and started panting from exhaustion.

_000_

Kahn had teleported to the ship. He made his way to the weapon and started charging it. While he waited he checked on Ichigo on his monitor. He saw the Mews and friends lying lifeless. Then Kahn noticed Ichigo falling on the ground. She was panting heavily.

'_Damn it! That attack was still to much for her to handle! A well, I shouldn't be surprised. With that attack she pours some of her own soul in the attack, so it must be really painful on her own mind and body. Still she really is strong if she manages to stay awake after that' _Kahn thought_._

He contacted her through the mind-connection he created. It might be handy, but it had a big consequence. Because of that he only created it after he had Ichigo completely.

'Ichigo! You did well. Stay there, I'll shield you from the weapon's attack and come get you afterwards' Kahn spoke. Ichigo heard him and nodded. Kahn closed the connection and looked at his weapon. It was fully charged. He hit some buttons and the weapon began to glow orange like before only now it hold a speck of purple in the middle.

_000_

Everyone was still lying lifeless. Ichigo stopped panting and looked up. She saw the orange glow from the weapon in the distant. She was exhausted and felt no desire to stand up.

Kisshu groaned as he slowly woke up. He could barely open his eyes. When he finally opened them fully, he saw Ichigo sitting on the ground looking rather tired. Kisshu still felt his head banging. He skin was constantly protesting, it felt as if there were about hundreds of needles in his skin. His vision was moving rather fast, but all that did not stop him from watching Ichigo. Even though she was still evil, she looked beautiful. As she sat there, he noticed she didn't look evil at all, just different. Kisshu knew why he thought like that. He was in love with her, but unfortunately she was already taken.

Suddenly Kisshu heard a loud beeping. He looked up as did Ichigo and saw the orange glow with now a speck of purple in it. Seconds later it was fired and as soon as it left the weapon it expanded wide enough to "swallow" the earth. Around Ichigo and Kisshu more soft groans were heard.

Without thinking Kisshu pushed himself up – which was nearly impossible from the strain on his body caused by Ichigo's attack – and went straight to Ichigo. Ichigo did not notice him until the last second and just as she turned to face him Kisshu embraced her passionately and without wasting seconds he placed his lips on hers and hold on to her with all the passion he could muster. Ichigo didn't even have time to be shocked as she felt a sudden warmth enter her body and fill her whole being, body and soul.

**That was chapter ten! Sorry to leave it at this, but otherwise it would be too long. I intended to make the ending in this chapter, but seems like there will be another chapter ,truly the last one (eleven).**

**Until next time and I'll definitely upload chapter eleven tomorrow! Morning/Afternoon/Evening, not sure, but certainly tomorrow!**

**Please don't forget to Review! **


	11. Connection

**Well here is chapter eleven! Wow It's pretty long for an ending chapter, he? Well enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

Chapter eleven: Connection

Before she knew what was happening, Ichigo felt a sudden warmth enter her body and fill her whole being, body and soul. Kisshu felt how Ichigo turned from cold to warm, but did not part away from her. Their lips stayed sealed in a most passionate kiss, Kisshu still embracing Ichigo.

The groaning of people awakening turned to sounds of shifting bodies. Then everything around them went orange with a slight purple. The beam tore the earth apart, buildings evaporated or crumbled and debris flew to the wakening people. The debris all glanced off from a shield surrounding Ichigo and those around her. The orange light became extremely bright blinding everyone.

After a few minutes the orange light decreased and the people slowly got their normal vision back. Kisshu reluctantly released Ichigo when she started moving upwards. He slowly loosened his tight hold and Ichigo carefully slipped through him to the skies. Kisshu opened his eyes, after having them closed since the kiss started. He looked up to Ichigo and gasped as did the others around him who also saw Ichigo.

All the Mews, the two aliens and the humans and Masha gasped at the sight in front of them. Ichigo was hovering about a meter above the ground and she was brightly glowing pink. Ichigo still had her eyes closed and looked up and snapped her eyes open. Everyone could see a slight shock written in her eyes. Suddenly her top and hot pants became one and changed back to the normal strawberry shape. Her gloves and boots turned pink followed by her strawberry outfit. Her ears became slightly brownish and her hair became a bright pink yet again. Her tail appeared out of no where and everybody heard the bell attached to it. The last thing that appeared was her pendant, fully healed. Ichigo closed her eyes and moved her arms to embrace herself as she slowly started to descent. Her feet carefully touched the ground and she stood up.

'Ichigo?' Kisshu asked with a trembling voice. Ichigo moved her head to face everyone else. She opened her eyes to reveal the bright pink colour they yet again had. She looked dazed and confused. Kisshu was still on his knees and the others were half laying.

'Ichigo?' Ryou asked totally surprised and shocked. Kisshu felt himself trembling from shock. Ichigo did not reply.

'Ichigo!' Kisshu said louder than Ryou, but with a trembling voice. Ichigo reacted when she heard Kisshu. Stunned she faced him looking more confused. She then directed her gaze around her and saw everyone else hurt on the ground all looking shocked at her.

Realization struck Ichigo and it was clearly visible on her face. The others all looked alarmed at seeing her panicky expression. Kisshu noticed a single tear run down her face. Without warning Ichigo fell down on her knees and buried her face in her hands and started crying. Everyone was to stunned to do anything.

Kisshu snapped out of his confusion and went to her side. A little unsure he put an arm around her. At the slightest touch from Kisshu she reacted and buried her face in his chest sobbing and crying. Kisshu rather stunned to have her so close rapped his arms around her in a comforting way as Ichigo let her tears flow.

The others were standing by now and frozen on the spot from seeing Ichigo crying and now seeking comfort with Kisshu. Keiichiro and Masha quickly joined the others. Aoyama stayed behind a bit and kept watching how close Kisshu and Ichigo were. He wondered what happened since his kiss had not effected Ichigo. He was to stunned to realise he finally had her back.

'Ichigo' Mint said relieved to have her back. Pudding was softly sobbing as well and Lettuce joined her.

'Ichigo, it's alright now. You're safe' Ryou said softly trying to get Ichigo to stop crying. Ichigo's cries became quieter. She pulled away from Kisshu for a moment to face them. They saw her red eyes from crying and tears were still flowing down her face.

'I..I…I'm…s….ss..sorry' Ichigo managed to say before breaking down again. As swift as the first time she buried her face in Kisshu's chest again and he simply hold her comfortingly.

Aoyama stood behind the others still not daring to get closer. Keiichiro noticed and asked the one question everyone had forgotten.

'How did she turn back?' He asked. Everyone looked at him even Kisshu and Ichigo, though she kept holding his shirt.

'A kiss off course! That's the only way!' Masha said excitedly. They now all looked confused.

'I thought it didn't work?' Ryou asked. Masha looked as though in deep thought before coming up with something.

'Perhaps a slowed reaction?' Masha suggested. Everyone wondered about that and looked at Aoyama only now realising Ichigo was kinda hugging Kisshu now.

Aoyama looked a bit hurt, though trying to hide it. The others got really uncomfortable now. Ichigo and Kisshu shared a look and realization hit them both. Ichigo let go of his shirt and Kisshu stood up and helped Ichigo up as well. Ichigo still felt like falling down so much did it hurt her to see them all so wounded. Aoyama moved a bit forward.

'I don't think that is what happened. A slowed reaction doesn't sound right' Aoyama said. The others agreed with him.

Ichigo now stepped forward standing only a few inches from Aoyama. She looked him in the eyes and Aoyama felt his uncomfortable and jealous feelings leave him as he saw the pain in her eyes. He noticed her trembling legs. Ichigo felt as if she would sink through her legs and without warning grabbed hold of Aoyama startling him a bit. Aoyama took her in a deep embrace and Ichigo couldn't help but start crying again. Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst in tears again, but stayed silent while Ichigo got her feelings out.

_000_

Kahn had watched the destruction his beam had caused. He had turned it on at its fullest and every building on earth, every human or other living being was gone. The beam had reached everywhere and destroyed all life. Now the planet was his to "decorate". Kahn smiled when he saw no life anymore, well except for Ichigo. He had protected her with a shield. He flicked the screen on his monitor on to see if she was alright.

He saw her glowing pink and seconds later realization struck him. Before he could do anything a sharp, horrible pain went right through his mind, his soul and his heart. He screamed so loud his lungs hurt from it. Then he collapsed on the ground in his ship eyes wide open in horror.

_000_

Ichigo had finally recovered and smiled again. The others had multiple times forgiven her until it finally sunk in. The Mews ducked on top of her hugging her like crazy and Pudding, Lettuce and even Mint were crying. After that Keiichiro and Ryou hugged her followed by Taruto who merely shook her hand and welcomed her back. Everybody laughed at that. The happy moment was then broken by Zakura.

'Well now that everything is normal again. What did really happen to cause you to return to normal?' Zakura asked. The question was directed to Ichigo and she felt very nervous. She finally remembered what had happened. It took a moment for her memory to return. Now that she knew she didn't dare say it especially with Aoyama in front of her.

'Ichigo?' Mint asked seeing her troubled expression. Ichigo jolted her head up and saw them all staring at her. She couldn't help but turn a bit red. She then looked at Aoyama and felt a bit guilty. She glanced down again. She couldn't tell them.

Kisshu noticed her struggle and stepped forward. 'I can explain what happened' He said startling everybody including Ichigo.

Kisshu looked straight at Aoyama for a moment and then to the others.

'Her Hearts Energy was returned to her' Kisshu said. Before anyone could comment like, we know that but how, Kisshu spoke again while Ichigo started fidgeting with her clothes. 'I kissed her' Kisshu said. Everyone's mouths dropped open including Aoyama.

'What?!' everyone said simultaneously. Kisshu sighed and explained again. Aoyama was to stunned and was looking at Ichigo. She was still looking down and that was enough to tell him it was true what Kisshu said.

'It appears I had her Hearts Energy and right before the beam struck I kissed her' Kisshu said. He turned to Aoyama. 'Sorry buddy. Seems like my first kiss with her left quite an impression' Kisshu said back in his old behaviour from when they were enemies.

If the information of him having Ichigo's Hearts Energy wasn't enough surprise the this was certainly enough, except for the girls who knew about this kiss much longer.

Aoyama looked shocked at Kisshu. Ichigo stepped back a little from them all. They noticed her movement.

'Ichigo?' Aoyama said with a tone that said, just tell me I won't get angry. Ichigo couldn't help but speak from hearing that tone, but she kept her head downwards.

'I'm so sorry, Aoyama. I just….I….' She couldn't say more and it wasn't needed for Kisshu continued.

'It wasn't her fault. Back in those days we were enemies and I kissed her when she least expected it. Now I kissed her because I thought it was the last chance I had, seeing as we were about to be blown up' Kisshu said still in that tone from back in those days.

Realization again struck everyone except Ichigo.

'Wait a minute! How did we survive!?' Mint asked. The others looked around for any explanation when Ichigo spoke.

'Thanks to Kahn' she said. The others couldn't believe what she said, but she explained immediately. 'Kahn protected me with a shield and since you guys were around me, you were also protected' Ichigo explained still looking down.

'Oh' Pudding and Taruto said simultaneously. Aoyama had a bad feeling about Ichigo for she still refused to look at him even though Kisshu had explained it wasn't her fault.

'Wow wait, one more thing! What about Kahn? And the earth?!' Keiichiro asked. Everyone now noticed the destruction around them and no one doubted it was like this everywhere.

'I say we pay him a visit!' Pudding said ready for a fight. The others agreed.

'Let's take him down!' Mint and Pudding yelled. They all turned to the direction of the ship.

'That won't be needed' Ichigo said getting their attention. 'He's already defeated and helpless'. They now looked very confused and a bit stunned again.

'What? How?!' Ryou asked. Ichigo sighed before telling them.

'After he destroyed my pendant I was gone. He fully had me in his power. I was his you could say. When he finally had me completely he created a mind-link with me. If I ever changed back to normal he would suffer extreme damage and could even die. That's why he only created it when he had me completely. Why he would create it at all I don't know' Ichigo said.

The others looked stunned and surprised.

'So what you're saying is that he is gone?' Taruto asked. Ichigo nodded.

'Well I don't know what you guys want, but I want to check it out' Zakura said. Mint and Pudding agreed.

'I take Ichigo's word for it. I'd like to return to the café as well' Keiichiro said. Ichigo agreed with going to the café. They each thought what they wanted and split up.

Keiichiro, Masha, Taruto, Ichigo, Lettuce and Aoyama decided to go back to the café while Zakura, Ryou, Mint, Pudding and Kisshu decided to go check out the ship. Kisshu only went to the ship because he felt like Ichigo wanted to talk with Aoyama and he knew she didn't have the same feelings he showed her.

_000_

Taruto teleported his group back to the café. Everyone grabbed a seat and Keiichiro went into the kitchen. Ichigo walked outside to the back of the café not feeling like being around many people. Aoyama reconsidered but eventually went after her. When he reached the back of the café he noticed Ichigo already waiting for him.

Luckily the sun shown or they wouldn't see a thing. She smiled weakly and Aoyama got a bit nervous.

'Aoyama? We need to talk' She said carefully. Aoyama felt like he knew where this was going.

'Let me guess, you love Kisshu' Aoyama stated. Ichigo looked stunned at him, but knew it was kinda obvious.

'It might just have been to save me, but I can't deny I have certain feelings for Kisshu. But I still love you, only it's not in a way you think' Ichigo said. Aoyama kept quite so she could speak her heart. 'My love for you has changed. It's more like the love of a friend now. I really did love you, but not anymore. At least not anymore in the way of ……'She explained. She couldn't continue and swallowed from nervousness.

'I understand. I had a feeling we were kinda growing apart. I know it'll hurt for a while, but I'll get over it eventually. You should talk to Kisshu' Aoyama said. Ichigo was stunned.

'Aoyama….. I'm so sorry!' Ichigo said and she broke down in tears again. Aoyama hugged her tightly and she did the same. After a few minutes they broke apart.

'I'm leaving today' Aoyama said. Ichigo looked confused. 'I've been thinking about going overseas for some studies and you were the only thing keeping me here. Now you are not holding me here anymore' Aoyama said. Ichigo hugged him again. After a while Aoyama gently pulled lose. 'Well we'll see if that's still possible with the earth like this'.

'Don't worry about that. I know how to fix it' Ichigo said. Aoyama smiled at her and walked away leaving a note in her hand. Ichigo watched until he was out of sight and looked at his note.

_Don't come to wave me goodbye at the airport. It'll only make it harder on my part. Remember that I always hold a special place for you in my heart._

While reading this Ichigo understood he was expecting a break up. She sighed and then put on the best smile she could and walked inside the café.

_000_

Kisshu teleported his group to the ship. They arrived in the main room.

'Eew! What's that smell?' Pudding asked holding her nose. The others smelled it as well. Smelled like something burned.

'Look over here!' Zakura said. They all went over there and saw Kahn's clothes on a pile on the ground. Ryou carefully lifted them of the ground revealing a pile of dust beneath them.

'I think we found Kahn' Mint said looking a bit sick at the thought of him burned to dust. The others agreed. They still checked out the rest of the ship, but Kahn was no where to be found. He really was the pile of dust.

'Let's go back. There's nothing we can do here' Ryou said. Everyone gathered around Kisshu who hadn't said a word. When everyone was ready Kisshu teleported them to the café.

_000_

Ryou, Zakura, Mint, Pudding and Kisshu arrived just outside the café and as they entered they could hear Masha again excited.

'I figured it out!' Masha nearly yelled. Multiple sighs were heard.

'You figured out what?' Ryou asked as he entered. Masha turned around swiftly as did Keiichiro, Taruto, Pudding and Lettuce.

'Ryou! So did you find him?' Keiichiro asked. Ryou smiled a bit awkward. Zakura, Pudding and Mint sat down while Ryou told what they found.

'Well he's certainly no trouble anymore. He turned into a pile of dust' Ryou told them causing some minor shocked faces. 'A well, no big deal. So Masha, you figured something out?' Masha circled again ready to begin.

'Alright. Why did the Hearts Energy leave Aoyama? Well because it felt disconnected from him, from his heart. Apparently it felt connected with Kisshu all along otherwise it wouldn't have stayed in him so long! And it's probably still in him!' Masha said in one breath.

Everyone looked stunned as they heard all this.

'Wait. Where is Ichigo?' Mint asked. Keiichiro, Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto and Masha look down for a moment.

'She's been in the basement ever since she said goodbye to Aoyama' Keiichiro said. The others only realised now that Aoyama wasn't in the café.

'Goodbye? You mean…?' Mint began. Keiichiro looked at her with serious, but sad eyes.

'Yes, they broke up' Keiichiro said shocking the others who didn't know this.

Seconds later Ichigo walked in and stopped as she saw everybody staring at her. No one said a word and she figured they knew about Aoyama. Then she spotted Kisshu. Her heart made a jump and she slowly walked forward. She passed Ryou and stood a mere meter from Kisshu. Kisshu was still stunned from hearing she broke up. Still he thought it was Aoyama's choice and that he had no chance with her now, seeing he kinda caused their break up.

'Ichigo…I…' Kisshu tried to apologise. He didn't get far because Ichigo had thrown herself around him and kissed him on the lips. Gasps were heard everywhere around them, but for a moment they did not hear it. Eventually Ichigo pulled back and looked down a bit blushing.

'I only broke up with Aoyama, because I didn't love him anymore' Ichigo said. She looked up at Kisshu now. 'I love **you**' She said. More gasps were heard. Kisshu realised it was her decision to break up. Those three words he so long hoped for, finally they were said to him by his one true love. He took her in an embrace and she returned it. The others started clapping and cheering for them finally having recovered from the shock.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled away again. 'I have one more thing to do and I need your and the Mews help' Ichigo said. The others all stood up indicating they would all help. 'Can you teleport us to Kahn's ship?' Ichigo asked Kisshu. He looked confused but nodded.

Everyone gathered around Kisshu and with help from Taruto all of them teleported to Kahn's ship.

_000_

They arrived in the main room again. Ichigo transformed and the other girls did the same. Ichigo walked to the pile of dust that was Kahn.

'Ichigo? What are you going to do?' Kisshu asked. Ichigo looked back at them.

'I'm going to restore Earth' She said. Shocked faces appeared all around her as usual.

Ichigo looked at the dust again and sat on one knee. She moved one of her hands towards it. She carefully touched the dust ignoring the screams of 'NO' from her friends, who obviously were afraid she would turn evil again. When she pulled her hand out a black liquid was dripping from her fingers. She stood up while the others walked around her to see her face. Ichigo smiled and touched her pendant with the liquid.

'No! What are you doing!?' Mint shouted. Ichigo gave her a reassuring look.

The black liquid on the pendant glowed and a black void surrounded Ichigo. They could still see her for it wasn't a pitch-black void. Ichigo hold out both hands to her sides. Without warning Ichigo grabbed hold of Mint and Lettuce's hands.

'Zakura, Pudding grab Mint and Lettuce's hands' Ichigo said. Both did what she told them. Immediately when the five of them were holding hands, the black void turned into five colours. Yellow, Green, Purple, Blue and Pink. Ichigo took a deep breath before yelling:

'SHINING!' (like with the aqua rod in the anime). The void of five colours expanded and soon the whole earth was covered with it. Minutes had passed and the void finally decreased and shone only around Ichigo. Ichigo let go of the others hands and gasped a moment for air. Then the void disappeared.

Ryou checked on the screen of the ship and saw the whole earth was restored to normal. Kahn's dust pile made a small explosion sound and evaporated. Then they heard a warning throughout the ship.

'WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 SECONDS!' Everyone panicked and gathered around Taruto or Kisshu. Ichigo suddenly passed out and almost fell on the ground, but Kisshu had caught her.

'5….4….3'

Kisshu and Taruto quickly teleported everyone out of there and just as they were gone, the ship exploded leaving no trace at all.

_000_

Ichigo was slowly waking up. She opened her eyes and looked around her dizzy. She could make out 9 different shapes. Her vision turned to normal and all her friends were standing around her.

'How are you feeling?' Keiichiro asked. Ichigo sat up.

'I'm fine. Kahn's power was pretty strong' Ichigo said.

'Yeah, about that. What did you do?' Ryou asked. Ichigo smiled weakly.

'Well he was the one who destroyed earth. We didn't have a mew aqua anymore. I figured that with his "essence" I could boost our – she said as she looked at the other Mews – power to restore earth' She explained. Ryou thought about it before agreeing.

'Nice plan! To bad we can't use it anymore since his dust is even gone' Ryou joked. Everyone laughed.

'Well then! How about a PARTY!' Pudding yelled. Everyone agreed and went upstairs.

They set some tables and chairs outside, turned on the music and turned on the barbeque. It was really sunny outside with barely a cloud.

Pudding was dancing with Taruto after convincing him to try it. Mint was dancing with Zakura and Lettuce was helping Keiichiro set up the plates and stuff. Ryou was stationed behind the barbeque with Masha floating around his head excited. Kisshu sat on a chair. Ichigo passed him and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. They hugged and then kissed. Off course everybody noticed and cheered for them again, embarrassing both. They both blushed and everybody laughed.

Finally it was all over.

The End –

**That was it! Final chapter! Story is Done/Complete! Hope you liked it, let me know in a ****Review!**** I really want to know if the ending was good or fine or whatever.**

**I know how Kahn was defeated may sound a little strange, but I really didn't feel like another fighting scene. (had enough of those by now)**

**Thanks for the reviews so far and thanks for reading this! Bye Bye (maybe I'll hear from you in again about my other stories). **


End file.
